My Superhero
by MadDelight
Summary: "You're my super hero." Arizona smiles, gazing right into Amelia's eyes. After saving Herman's life, Amelia is ready to take on another daunting task- romantically pursuing Arizona Robbins. Set during season 11. Main ship is Arizona and Amelia.
1. Chapter 1

Arizona and Amelia: season 11

 **My Superhero**

Rated M

Pairings: Arizona/Amelia Arizona/Callie Amelia/Owen

 **Author's note:** So, I'm just finishing season 11 of Grey's, I'm a bit behind in the show but I know 90% of the details that happen in later seasons. Anyway, I was DEVASTATED when Calzona broke up (like most people) and started to ship Amelia and Arizona when they bonded over Herman's tumor. The actresses have stellar chemistry in my opinion.

Anyway, I don't expect many readers as this is a small and old ship, but I need to get it out of my system. A reimagining of Season 11, Armelia style.

* * *

 **Chapter One: You're Beautiful**

Arizona can pinpoint the exact moment when she started to notice Amelia Shepherd in a way that was more then friendly. It was in the basement when she'd found Dr. Herman's scans pinned up all over the walls…

xXXxXXXxXX

"No. No. Take them down! Give it back. Just give it all back. If she finds me with these, she will kill me." In a whirlwind freakout Arizona begins pulling Herman's brain scans down.

"Arizona…" Amelia starts, trying to interrupt the frantic peds surgeon.

"Just... you know what? Forget that I ever told you. She cannot find out that I stole these. I thought that she was dangerous and reckless, and it turns out that she's just dying." The blonde throws up her hands and continues to ramble. "She's alone and she's smart and she's funny and horny and lonely... And she deserves to die however she wants to and-"

"Arizona, shut up and listen to me!" Amelia shouts, staring her right in the face. "I think I can remove this tumor. I think I can save her life."

Arizona's jaw drops.

And in that moment Arizona truly _sees_ Amelia for the first time.

* * *

There shouldn't be any connection between them, not really. It's too soon after her split up with Callie and she's busy, _so_ busy, with Herman and learning a completely new speciality in six months.

But as she begins to spend more time with Amelia, Arizona realizes it's not just the introduction of Dr. Herman into her life that makes her smile more, that makes her feel lighter- it's also Amelia Shepherd.

* * *

"It's bad. It's so bad, right?" Arizona asks, fretting over Herman's scans.

Amelia smiles, admiring the tumor. "It's spectacular, a big, bad mother of an astrocytoma. See how it ignores anatomical borders? It's like a perfect butterfly. Look, it starts in the subfrontal and extends practically into the hypothalamus." Amelia points at the scans, pouring over them excitedly.

"That is a thing of beauty."

Amelia pauses, turning to look at Arizona and smiling. She looks the blonde up and down. _"That too is a thing of beauty."_ The neurosurgeon shakes her head, not sure where that thought came from. Luckily Arizona isn't paying attention- she's too busy worrying about how this tumor is effecting her boss.

"Is she showing symptoms?" Amelia asks, quickly returning to the topic at hand and turning back to the scans.

She's half listening as Arizona responds.

"Arizona, who else knows about this? People know about this, right?" She asks, knowing that a tumor this severe can heavily impede Dr. Herman's surgical abilities.

Arizona half-smiles."Yeah, everybody who needs to know knows. But she'd prefer discretion, you know. If you could just keep it to yourself…" The blonde is lying through her teeth, but Amelia acquiesces.

"Of course. I'm a locked box." Amelia replies as Arizona exits, satisfied with her partner-in-crime's response. _"About this, and everything else."_ She thinks. _"Now how do I convince her that I think I can remove this tumor?"_

* * *

Next chapter will be longer, just seeing how this fic will be received. I'm thinking somewhere along a ten chapter run if it turns out anyone is interested.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: You're Brilliant

 **IMPORTANT NOTE:**

FIRSTLY: Callie will be mentioned in this fic but will not romantically be with Arizona. It's set during season 11 during which Arizona and Callie do still talk. If this bothers you DONT READ IT.

If you don't like my premise, DONT READ IT.

If you're going to judge my other ships or me personally which has nothing to do with this fic. DONT READ IT.

Honestly, why waste your time reading this if you don't like the plot? There's a description with pairings for a reason.

 **THAT BEING SAID:** for everyone who left a kind or constructive review, thank you- you're the reason I'll continue to write this.

* * *

Arizona and Amelia walk down the main stairs of the hospital discussing Herman's tumor. Amelia is very gung-ho about the whole thing, but Arizona is still feeling anxious about telling Dr. Herman. It's not that she questions Amelia's ability to remove the tumor- far from it- she just worries about Herman's willingness to have the tumor operated on.

"When do I get to speak to her previous doctors?" Amelia asks, finishing her excited rambling about all of the possibilities ahead of her.

"Uhm," Arizona begins nervously. "As soon as I talk to Dr. Herman."

"Great, and when will that be?" Amelia presses; she meets Arizona's eyes expectantly.

Arizona pauses at the bottom of the staircase and scrunches up her nose. "Uhh…"

Amelia loops her arm through the blonde doctor's and tugs her forward. "It's a big cliff, you just gotta leap." She smirks, amused with Arizona's nervous ramblings.

"I stole medical records. I racked up about a thousand HIPAA violations. That's not a cliff, that's prison!" Arizona gestures exaggeratedly. "And I'm too pretty for prison."

Amelia grins. "You are." She agrees, shooting the blonde a quick wink to which an already flustered Arizona just gapes, completely at a loss for words.

Amelia can't say exactly why she's flirting with her coworker, maybe because it's fun to watch her squirm, or maybe because she likes the way it makes her blush. Either way, Amelia is amused by Arizona's reactions and doesn't plan to tone down the flirting any time soon. She keeps their arms looped, making sure to purposely brush her shoulder against Arizona's arm.

"Arizona, you are saving her life!" The brunette neurosurgeon gets back to the topic at hand. "Well, I'm saving her life." She smiles cockily. "But you made it possible. Once you tell her, once she understands, she will be okay with it. Ultimately, she will be thrilled."

Arizona just stares incredulously at her. Amelia doesn't know Dr. Herman like she does. "Ultimately, I may _actually_ go to prison."

Amelia laughs and continues to drag the protesting surgeon down the hall. She realizes Arizona is just staring at her.

"You want me to tell her." It's not a question, Amelia honestly thinks the blonde lacks the capacity to stand up to her mentor at this point.

"No, I have to tell her. I-I'll tell her." Arizona says, trying to convince herself more then Amelia.

Amelia pushes the door open to the lab with Herman's scans and there stands the woman herself. In all her greatness and fury.

"This is MY tumor!" She shouts. "That's MY tumor!"

Amelia and Arizona stand in the doorway, mouths hanging open in shock.

"Where did you get it and why do you have it!"

* * *

Their first kiss happens after Amelia convinces Herman that she can, in fact, remove all of her tumor.

* * *

Arizona let's out a relieved laugh. "I have _never_ been able to convince that woman of anything; she's so stubborn. But you, you we're brilliant." She beams at Amelia who's cocky smile falters at the genuine compliment. Sure, the female Shepherd has a big ego, but a compliment from a pretty woman is still a compliment from a pretty woman and it surprises her.

"Thanks." Amelia replies, confidence returned ten-fold.

"I mean, she agreed to it on her own terms, but ultimately she listened to you." Arizona is still beaming. "You really are something."

The blonde shakes her head- it's spinning with happiness. Life hasn't been great for her lately, but this, her mentor getting the chance to live, it takes a huge weight off of her shoulders. She's floating on the high- the happiness- and that's when it happens.

Arizona leans forward and places a quick kiss on Amelia's lips. It's nothing more then a peck, but it's enough that the brunette's eyes widen in surprise and Arizona pulls back quickly.

"You're brilliant." She says quietly, hurrying out of the room before the other woman can say anything.

It was just a kiss of gratitude, nothing more then a thank-you. At least that's what Arizona tries to convince herself as she hurries away- head spinning with untapped possibilities.

* * *

The second time they kiss, Arizona is drunk.

—

She's been bonding with Herman all day. It feels good, to finally allow herself to have more of a friendship with her mentor. It's not quite as devastating now that Herman will live. And Nicole Herman WILL live, Arizona has complete confidence in Amelia.

They steal a couch and fill cups with vodka. Drinking and talking- bonding. She finds out Herman is divorced and happy about it. She can do whatever she wants now and it's freeing.

The alcohol is making her cheeks warm and loosening her tongue. So she returns the gesture, opening up to her mentor.

"You know I used to be fun. I used to skate around the halls of this hospital. I used to flirt and be flirted with. Now all I have is work and I never wanna go home." Arizona sighs.

Herman gestures to the other couch. "Stay here tonight. We've got a big day tomorrow. But I should tell you, I'm not going to sleep with you."

They share a laugh and Arizona feels happier then she has in a long time. Longer then she can remember… well, almost. Her thoughts drift to Amy and she excuses herself to the bathroom. She wonders if the brunette neurosurgeon is still here and wanders down the hall to the room filled with Herman's scans.

—

Amelia turns as she hears the door open and is surprised to see Arizona. She rubs at her tired eyes.

"What're you doing here so late?"

"Bonding with Herman." Arizona stumbles a bit towards Amelia. "What're you doing?"

Amelia can smell the alcohol on the blonde's breath. She can feel the heat radiating from her and see the flush on her cheeks- a look of mischief in those bright blue eyes.

"I'm working." She gestures to Herman's scans.

Arizona is close, invading her personal space, it should bother her but it doesn't. The alcohol on Arizona's breath doesn't bother her either- what does is the fact that she finds Arizona's scent enticing. She can't remember ever thinking that before and it makes her heart beat faster- her own cheeks flush.

"Aaamy." Arizona smiles. "That's no fun. You work too hard. Come sit with us."

If anyone else called her Amy she would chew them out on the spot. But this is Arizona and maybe it's because she's become fond of the blonde or she gives her a freebe because she's drunk. Either way, Amelia turns back to her scans and rubs her stinging eyes.

"I don't drink." She replies, clearly irritated. "Arizona, I'm tired. Go back to Herman."

Arizona is leaning on her shoulder and they're close enough that if one of them leans forward, even a little, they'll be kissing.

"I used to be fun. I used to flirt and be flirted with." Arizona is clearly flirting now. Amelia swallows hard; she feels increasingly warm. Has Arizona noticed that she's being flirted with? Amelia doesn't think so, this is just a drunken confession, nothing more then lowered inhibitions.

But Amelia is nothing if not confident, well most of the time, so she tests the waters. "I've been flirting with you."

Arizona's eyes sparkle, even in the dim light of the room. "I know."

And then they're kissing. Amelia isn't sure who initiated it this time, but she doesn't care as Arizona slides her tongue into her mouth and they share a sloppy kiss- more then one kiss as Arizona grips the collar of Amelia's lab coat and pulls her closer.

They don't break apart until the need for air becomes a necessity and both surgeons are panting, cheeks red.

"You should definitely keep flirting with me." Arizona smiles, pulling back.

"Okay." Amelia nods, still a bit breathless.

Arizona shoots her a wink before leaving.

Amelia is sure she's entranced by Arizona and it's not a bad thing. Not at all.

—

Happy Saturday!

Going to try to post two to three chapters a week.

Positive or constructive comments welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Love Will Out

 **Note:**

Glad for the positive responses I seem to be getting. I'm afraid this might be the chapter where I'll lose some followers or popularity because I'll be adding in Owen and Callie.

I've manipulated the order of the scenes a bit for better Amelia/Arizona centric plot.

Let me know how I do.

 **Heads-up:** I've already started writing and plotting their storyline of a relationship all the way through Derek's death, stealing some key Owen/Amelia moments for Amelia/Arizona interactions instead. I'm not sure if that will continue for this fic or a sequel.

Let me know if you're interested.

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

It hasn't been a long day yet and Arizona's head is pounding- a bit too much vodka last night. Which ultimately lead to some bold choices, but nothing that she regrets. Alcohol just makes us brave enough to admit things we otherwise wouldn't be willing to admit, to take those leaps- at least that's her belief in the matter. So no, she doesn't regret kissing Amelia Shepherd. Not even a little. It means something was bound to happen anyway.

But then she leaves Sofia in daycare and sees Callie standing outside in the hallway…

"Hey." Callie greets nonchalantly. They've been civil lately, which is good. "How're you?"

"Uhm, good." Arizona tries to will away the nervousness she feels.

"How's Dr. Herman? Is she good? How's Derek's sister holding up? Is she good? Is everything good?" Callie presses, spewing out questions faster then Arizona can answer.

Arizona's a bit taken aback. "Seems word travels fast." She mutters under her breath. "Yeah, they're both fine." She answers cautiously. "Why do you ask?"

Callie shrugs. "Herman is your friend, and you seem attached lately and she's sick. So I worry. Old habits. And Derek's sister-"

"Amelia." Arizona interjects, narrowing a hard look at Callie.

"Yeah, you're just spending a lot of time with her lately. Do you doubt her ability to remove Herman's tumor?"

"Not at all." Arizona answers tersely. "Amy is completely confident and I'm confident in her abilities."

"And honestly it's none of your business and not your place to be worried about me anymore."

Callie chuckles, but it lacks any sincerity. "Right, you're right. I'm sorry I asked."

"Right. Well, I have a big day today. Back to back surgeries." Arizona starts to walk away, not wanting to escalate into an argument in the hallway.

"I'll see you around." Callie calls after her.

"Mmhm." Is all Arizona manages to reply before turning the corner.

* * *

"I feel like I owe you an explanation." Amelia is in the scrub room with Owen. She's about to start her practice surgery on another patient to aid in her removal of Dr. Herman's tumor.

She secures her firework scrub cap and let's out a steadying breath.

"You don't need to explain anything." Owen replies, stepping closer to Amelia.

"I had a drug problem. I got clean. Two years ago I relapsed- Oxy."

Owen looks surprised, settling his hands on his hips.

"I lost someone. It was rough and I've been clean ever since." She finishes.

"Listen, Derek told me everything I need to know." Owen holds up his hands, not needing anymore information. He trusts Amelia and appreciates her honesty. It's actually quite refreshing.

"I like you and I respect you and I don't care to hang my professional relationships on Derek Shepherd's reputation. If that's alright by you." She explains, feeling the need to secure her place not as "the other Shepherd" in Owen's eyes. He's stepping closer, eyes wide and sincere.

"I felt you needed to hear it from me. I know it's a risk, keeping me on."

"We're all a risk. We all have something. I appreciate your honesty." His voice is softer, understanding, but Amelia doesn't see it coming when he leans closer and pulls her into a gentle kiss.

"Mmph. No." She pushes him back, stopping the kiss in its tracks.

Owen looks embarrassed, almost ashamed. "I'm sorry. I completely misread the situation."

Amelia fiddles with her hands nervously, but doesn't hide from his gaze. "I'm sort of with someone… I think. I'm not sure."

"You're not sure." He repeats skeptically.

But she doesn't have to share this with him or anyone else. She doesn't have to justify herself, even if he is her boss.

"I've got a surgery." Amelia gestures to the O.R and turns her back.

"Right." She hears his soft reply. "I am sorry."

And Amelia believes him. He's a nice guy and she didn't mean to give him the wrong impression. But right now she has a surgery to focus on. Then, she needs to find Arizona because they definitely need to talk.

* * *

They haven't been avoiding one another- well, not entirely. At least that's what Amelia tells herself as she wanders the peds wing with her stack of files that have nothing to do with Herman's case. She should be working. She's got to give a talk to a few of the residents about her plan to defeat Dr. Herman's big bad tumor. It's a learning opportunity and a chance to share her excitement- or a chance to be called crazy. Either way.

It's not that she's been avoiding Arizona since the drunken kissing incident. It's just that they've both been busy with other things. But now she needs to actively look for Arizona because of the Owen thing that happened and she needs to tell someone, well no, not just someone; she specifically needs to tell Arizona.

Rounding the corner that's exactly who she sees. Bouncy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a smile that could light up the whole hospital. Amelia takes a deep breath and squares her shoulders- never one to enter into a situation unprepared. She sidles up to the desk in the peds ward, interrupting Arizona's conversation with a nurse.

"So, I have no game. Absolutely none."

Arizona turns and her eyes settle on a nervous Amelia.

"I'm sorry?" Arizona tilts her head, confused.

"I'm just all mumbling and vomiting words and not cool, not sexy, no game at all." Amelia replies, setting down her papers. "I don't know how to do this." She gestures in between them and Arizona's eyes light in realization.

The blonde nods, a smile across her lips. "Right, well, you seemed to have no issue with it before."

Amelia sighs. "Before I didn't know that you _knew_ I was flirting with you."

"Ah. Mmhm." Arizona says, laughing lightly. "Does this have to be anything? Can't we just be having fun?"

Amelia nods and chews on her bottom lip. She doesn't want to dance around the situation knowing that's probably the last thing the other surgeon needs. "Owen kissed me."

The only thing that gives away Arizona's disapproval is when her shoulders tense.

"So, remember how I said I have no game?" Amelia continues, trying to explain. "That means I'm not great at the whole 'signal' thing either. Because I don't want to be flirting with Owen. I want to be flirting with you. He might've just gotten the wrong idea after I shared that stuff about my past drug use with him."

After Amelia spews her half-formed explanation she feels like she needs to add an apology, which is ridiculous, because she and Arizona aren't anything to each other yet, but still... the last thing she wants to do is hurt the blonde in the process of figuring out whatever this is.

Arizona starts walking away from the desk, files in hand, and Amelia scrambles to gather her things and hurry after the other woman.

"If this was just a drunken lowered inhibitions thing that's fine, but I need to know if I should tell off Owen or if I need to avoid your ex-wife in the halls, because I-" Amelia persists, falling in step next to Arizona.

"I've got a surgery." Is all Arizona replies.

But Amelia, not one to be deterred, steps in front of the slightly taller doctor and places her hands on her shoulders.

"Look, I've got a lot on my plate right now, with Herman and her tumor, and you're hard to ignore."

Arizona looks to the side, down at her files, anywhere but at Amelia's intense gaze.

"So, do I try harder to ignore you? Pretend you don't exist?" Amelia persists. "Or do I work on my game?"

Arizona lets out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding in and meets Amelia's eyes. "Only if you're working on that game for me." She smiles tentatively.

Amelia beams back at Arizona. "That I can do."

* * *

Thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

**To anyone who actually enjoys this story/is leaving positive reviews, please disregard this:**

 **TO THE HATERS**

 **Do you know internet bullying causes SUICIDE? You have no idea who I am or what's going on in my life. Fanfiction makes me HAPPY. It's an escape from the shitty adult life I deal with. _IF YOU DONT HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO SAY DON'T SAY IT AT ALL._**

 **I'm turning off anonymous reviews because of all the hate I'm getting. Sorry to the rest of you that don't have accounts and are being positive.**

 **Note:** Coffee, Drama, Tears and Surgery. Buckle up and enjoy the ride.

 **Chapter Four: Only Freaking Superheroes**

—

Coffee is often the basis of the start of relationships for Arizona. It sounds ridiculous, but it's true. She and Callie had cute moments over bringing each other coffee. She and Mark bonded over coffee early mornings, talking about Callie and Sofia. She and Lauren had met over her grabbing the wrong cup. So, it's no surprise when she sees Amelia approaching her with a cup of coffee, one in each hand.

"Hey." Amelia smiles holding out one of the cups to Arizona. "I heard rumors that you like lots of sugar in your coffee. Must be why you're so sweet." She winks.

"Corny, but thoughtful. Thanks." Arizona smiles and takes a sip of the offered beverage.

They fall in step next to one another, heading to the lecture hall where Amelia is finishing her talk about how she's going to defeat Herman's tumor.

"Full hall today I hear. Word spread fast." Arizona says, looping her free arm with Amelia's.

"Yeah…" Amelia, never one to let her outward confidence slip, seems nervous.

Arizona picks up on this and they stop; she turns to look at her. "Hey, this is an amazing surgery. You've got this."

Amelia laughs. It's an empty sound. But she appreciates Arizona's attempt at cheering her on. "I was told by a resident last night to pull myself together."

She doesn't want to show any doubt around Arizona; This is her mentor's life she's holding in her hands. This amazing woman's future; she doesn't want Arizona to worry any more then she already is, but she also feels like she can let her guard down around the blonde and that confusing combination of emotions makes her head spin.

Amelia is freed from the thoughts that cloud her mind when she feels Arizona's lips press gently against her cheek. "I've never doubted you for a minute, Amy."

Just like that she feels more relaxed. It's silly, stupid really, she's acting like a smitten kid in high school. But Arizona instills confidence back in the neurosurgeon.

Amelia turns to face Arizona. "See? You are sweet." She presses her lips to the blonde's; it's meant to be a quick kiss. Then Arizona's tongue is running across her bottom lip and she can't help but reciprocate, slipping her tongue into Arizona's eager mouth.

"Mommy!"

"Oh, shit."

Amelia pulls back first, cheeks red with arousal and embarrassment as she sees Arizona's daughter rush towards them. Callie isn't far behind.

Arizona leans down to scoop up Sofia in her arms and beams at the little girl. "Hey sweetie! How are you?"

Amelia tunes out their cheerful banter as she sees Callie's angry glare. "I uh, I should go…"

"Amy, wait…" Arizona looks after the brunette as she hurries toward the lecture hall.

"Hey." Callie greets tersely, taking Sofia into her arms. "We were just heading up to daycare but she wanted to see you first. You've been so busy. I thought it'd be a good idea."

Arizona nods. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

"Mmhm."

Arizona hopes Callie won't bring it up, especially in front of Sofia, but of course she does. She sets down their daughter and glares at Arizona. "So, Shepherd? You and her are officially a thing?"

"Yeah. I'd say we are." Arizona replies, voice lowered so Sofia can't hear them arguing. "Do we have to do this now? Better yet, do we have to do this at all?"

"We wouldn't have to if you weren't making out in the hallway." Callie replies, clearly annoyed.

"We were just kissing. It's not a big deal. Don't make this a big deal."

Callie rolls her eyes. "Right. You kissing other women never was a big deal."

"Callie..." Arizona lets out a sigh of defeat. "I've got another busy day."

"Yeah. What was it you said? Godspeed, go kiss everyone?"

Arizona nods. She should be angry with Callie, but mostly she feels embarrassed. She would never intentionally flaunt a new relationship in front of her and Callie has every right to be mad.

"Callie, let's it drop." There's not much she can do about it anyway. They're separated. It's moot at this point. At some point Callie is going to move on too.

"Right." Callie agrees. "C'mon baby, let's go!" Callie bends down and smiles as Sofia comes running back from wandering the hall and scoops her up. They turn away without so much as a goodbye.

Arizona sighs. Why did such a pleasant morning have to turn into this?

—

Palms sweaty, Amelia turns the corner away from the drama and bumps into Owen.

'Of course'. She forces a smile.

"Hey." He looks apologetic, sincere. "There's a full room in there. Once in a lifetime surgery yknow?"

Amelia nods. "Oh, trust me. I do." Her shoulders are uncomfortably tense. As Herman's surgery nears everything grows more real. It's like the boulder rolling after Indiana Jones and it's coming faster and faster at her until she can't out-run it anymore, but she's got to outsmart it.

"You can talk to me." Owen offers. "No, ulterior motive just, you seem wound pretty tight. If you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me."

She sighs and swallows, forcing her doubt into the back of her mind. "I've got this. I've got Arizona to talk to so…" But she glances away; she can't tell Arizona everything, not really. She doesn't want to add any more anxiety to an already tense situation.

"I've just…" Amelia lowers her voice. "My whole career I have been the 'other' Dr. Shepherd. I have this sick feeling when I cut into Herman's brain I won't just be the 'other' Shepherd, I'll be the wrong Dr. Shepherd." She takes a steadying breath.

Owen places a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Thanks." She forces a smile and heads into the packed auditorium.

—

"Nighty-night tumor baby. It has been lovely, but we are done." Amelia finishes her talk to a packed room and receives a loud round of applause. She smiles- proud, confident, head held high. She can do this. She CAN do this.

"At this time I'd like to open the floor to questions."

"Are you nervous?" Jo, a resident, asks from the audience.

"I'd be crazy not to be. Yes, of course I'm nervous. But I'm also very excited. This is history. This surgery will be history." Amelia smiles. She feels brave and satisfied with her approach. The reaction to her plan having been one she never could've hoped for.

"Yes, in the back."

"Do you have any help?"

And of course, it's Callie who stands up. Amelia swallows hard. This nervousness is not one caused by the impending surgery.

"Uhm, I'm sorry?" And she tries not to sound irritated, but the words escape with a harsh inflection none-the-less.

"Are you doing this yourself or is Derek, uhh, Dr. Shepherd coming? I mean should you be doing this yourself considering everything?"

The question stabs right into the heart of her insecurities, but she chuckles, refusing to be caught off-guard by Callie's assumptions of her abilities. Honestly, she's probably just being protective of Arizona.

The audience murmurs.

Amelia scoffs. "Well, I am so…" She let's it drop and moves on. "Next question."

—

Arizona has just wrapped up her first successful emergency fetal surgery. She feels on top of the world. But then Amelia bursts into the scrub room looking irritated.

"You're ex wife just…" The words fall flat as she sees the concern in Arizona's eyes. "Never mind. I… It's time." Every one of her nerves feels raw. But this isn't about them. It isn't about Callie, or her and Arizona's budding relationship, it's about saving Dr. Herman's life.

"Arizona, it's time."

"Oh god…" The blonde's eyes widen in fear and she chokes on her words. "Now?"

Amelia's heart is pounding in her chest. "I'm gonna go… get an O.R ready."

Despite the sinking feeling in Arizona's chest she glances at Amelia and notices the empty look in her eyes. She sniffles, but tries to focus.

"Okay… Y-you ready for this?" And they're both terrified. Both women have huge surgeries ahead of them. Their eyes meet and both of them can see the fear echoed back in the other woman's eyes.

Amelia nods mechanically. "Mmhm."

Without a second thought Arizona rushes forward and embraces her. She can feel the tension in Amelia's shoulders and hear the soft sob that escapes her lips.

"We've got this. Amy, you've _got_ this." Arizona presses a kiss on the top of Amelia's head and can feel her shoulders shake. They pull back and Arizona scatters light kisses all over Amelia's face.

The brunette sighs, mind momentarily cleared by the gentle affection. She wipes a stray tear away and squares her shoulders.

"Only freakin' superheroes."

"You're _my_ super hero." Arizona smiles, gazing right into Amelia's eyes.

They both chuckle tearfully and Amelia returns her affection, placing a light kiss to Arizona's cheek before they both head off to attempt the biggest surgeries of their careers.

—

 **Notes:** Was going to keep going but this is a long chapter already. I'm writing up the next one as we speak. Next chapter is the last tumor-centric one.

Reviews feed my soul- and make me happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Only Freakin Super Heroes**

 **Part 2**

 **Note: thanks for all the follows and kind reviews. You fuel my writing and help my muse.**

 **Episode loosely based on: season 11, episode 14.**

 **(I mention this because Callie and Meredith are still friends.)**

 **Sorry the chapter took so long, family issues. The next one is already in progress and hopefully I can get it posted by Sunday.**

* * *

A seventeen-plus hour surgery and Amelia has to drag herself to the on-call room.

After she scrubbed out she'd sat down and cried- all the nerves, all the stress, washed away with a good cathartic cry. She knew it was going to be one of the longest days of her career so far and thankfully brought a change of clothes and a toothbrush. She's especially grateful because it was either nerves or direct exposure to radiation that caused her to throw up soon after the sobbing.

Amelia cleans herself up before heading to the nearest on-call room to change. What she doesn't expect to see when she opens the door is a half-dressed Arizona.

Arizona turns when she hears the door click open. Their eyes lock briefly.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry." Amelia turns around quickly to give Arizona some privacy.

Arizona laughs; it's a tired sound but also full of amusement. "Really, Amy?"

"What?" The brunette turns around trying not to stare directly at Arizona's amazing body.

"Can't handle me with my shirt off what'll you do when I'm naked?" Arizona winks and it makes Amelia blush.

They're both exhausted but a little flirting lifts the mood of a very stressful day; it's nice, easy, nothing feels forced.

"Fine then." Amelia smirks back the blonde and yanks her own shirt over her head, followed by removing her bra. She feels Arizona's eyes on her body, but isn't embarrassed. On the contrary, she feels her body begin to heat up. Despite her exhaustion Arizona is turning her on.

"So, Glenda Castillo?" Amelia asks, trying to make small talk as she slips on an oversized T-shirt and tugs off her scrub pants to put on some baggy sweats.

"Survived. The baby too." Arizona smiles, clearly relieved and proud of herself. It's good, the confidence Amy sees in her.

"And Dr. Herman? Arizona asks, her voice wavers a bit. She sits on the nearest bed and removes her prosthetic. At this point she's wearing nothing more then scrub pants.

"I couldn't watch." She admits, eyes avoiding Amelia's.

"Got all of it. Only freakin super heroes." Amelia smiles reassuringly. She sits next to Arizona on the bed and feels the blonde's arms wrap around her.

"You're amazing."

Amelia meets Arizona's bright blue eyes and smiles. "So are you." She knows they're being cheesy, but doesn't care. They're both exhausted and just happy to be in one another's company.

Arizona presses a gentle kiss to Amy's lips and Amelia responds eagerly. She runs her hands gently up and down Arizona's bare sides, finger tips just gently grazing her soft skin. Arizona moans at the touch and deepens their kiss, urging Amelia to use her tongue. They make out for a few more minutes, things getting more heated as Amelia's hands explore Arizona's skin- as if trying to memorize every inch.

"Mm." Amelia pulls back, needing air. "This is nice. Really nice." She smiles. "But not like this. We're both exhausted. It's been a really long day and I want to be able to appreciate the first time we have sex."

Arizona nods, laying back on the pillows and sliding over to give Amelia room.

"Sleep here at least?" The blonde asks hopefully. They aren't exactly in an official relationship, not really dating yet, but after a day like today she could really use the company.

Amelia nods and tries to stifle a yawn. She settles in to Arizona's arms and sighs, content. "You gonna put a shirt on?"

"Nope."

And Amelia can hear the grin in Arizona's voice as she pulls up the blanket around them.

"Alright. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Arizona places a soft kiss to the top of Amelia's head before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

They awake the next morning to a blaring pager.

"Please don't be mine." Amelia grumbles sleepily.

"Its mine." Arizona groans. She sits up and stretches. "You snore." She grins at Amelia, getting her to scooch over so she can get ready.

"I do not." Amelia mumbles, yanking the blanket over her head.

"It's cute." Arizona tugs the blanket down enough that she can kiss the top of Amelia's head. "You should get up too."

The brunette groans and stretches. "You're right. I need to check on Herman. I had Edwards monitor her all night." Amelia rubs at her eyes and reaches for her scrubs.

"I'll see you later? Keep me updated?" Arizona asks, heading for the door.

Amelia nods. "Count on it."

"Oh and Amelia?" She glances back at the tired neurosurgeon. "Best sleep I've had in a long time."

Arizona winks before heading off to answer her page.

"Edwards, status?" Amelia enters Herman's room. She knows she looks disheveled, definitely needing to go home and shower, but this is important.

Edwards shakes her head. "No change. She still hasn't woken up yet." There's worry in the resident's eyes and Amelia tries to push away the doubt that creeps into her mind. Had she actually done the impossible? Defeated the undefeatable? Or had she taken away a part of Herman that she could never get back?

Amelia lets out a deep breath. "Grab the tapes from the surgery. Start looking them over and I'll join you." She can at least grab a cup of coffee before starting another long day.

* * *

"So, your sister-in-law and Arizona are shacking up or... at least having sex." Callie mentions over coffee as she and Meredith head to the pit.

Meredith raises a brow. "Robbins and Amelia? Well, that's a surprise."

Callie presses a bit for information. "How so?"

Meredith shrugs. "I didn't know Amelia was gay."

Callie rolls her eyes. "She doesn't have to be gay. She can be bi."

"Mm, right." Meredith replies around a sip of coffee. "Well, whatever keeps Amelia busy is fine with me. She's a little much sometimes."

Callie nods and moves on- trying to convince herself it isn't a big deal. Really, it isn't a big deal.

* * *

"There! Is that..."

Amelia's tired eyes snap up to look at the monitor- she might've been nodding off. But she hears the hesitation in Edwards' voice.

"What?" She asks, scouring the paused footage.

"Well, is that... did she have a stroke?" Edwards points to a spot on the screen.

Amelia sighs; they won't know the damage it caused until Herman wakes up. "Good catch Edwards, go take a break."

The resident nods before leaving Amelia to her thoughts.

 **-—-**

She finds Arizona in Herman's room asleep on the side of her mentor's bed. If the situation were different it would be cute, how much Arizona cares for her teacher, but Amelia's heart is in her throat as she dreads the possibility that Dr. Herman may not wake up.

Suddenly she hears Herman coughing around the trach tube and rushes forward. "Edwards!" Amelia calls for the resident.

"Okay, alright, just relax." Amelia instructs Herman as she slowly removes the tube. Arizona stands and grabs Dr. Herman's hand.

"Nicole?" Amelia asks, heart hammering in her chest as she and Arizona exchange worried looks.

"Mommy?" Herman coughs. "Is that you mommy?"

The room is tense and quiet.

Herman chuckles. "Relax. I'm fine."

Once Herman stops coughing Amelia starts an evaluation.

"What's your name? Do you know where you are?"

Snarky responses from Herman. That's a good thing.

"Can you squeeze my fingers? Good. Other hand?" She sighs in relief- her motor functions are intact. "Now follow the light." The neurosurgeon instructs, pulling out her pen-light. Nothing. No movement. Nicole Herman is completely blind.

The room goes quiet. "It's okay. I'm alright."

"Edwards? Did she get all of it? She got all of it right?"

The resident clears her throat. "Y-yeah. She got all of it."

Amelia feels bile rise in her throat. She took away this brilliant doctor's livelihood. No, she saved this woman's life. She beat the unbeatable. She defeated death. This is a win, not a loss.

But the way Arizona looks; she's starting to cry and it makes Amelia's heart sink- despite everyone being proud. She grabs Arizona's hand from across the hospital bed and squeezes gently.

"I'll give you some privacy." She shoots Arizona a small smile and waits outside.

The last few days have been completely grueling. But there was a bright light through all of it. Still is. Amelia is there, waiting for her outside of Herman's room when she breaks down, sobbing in the other woman's arms. She finds the comfort and support she is looking for. The hardest part is over. Her mentor is alive.

 **—-**

The day has been long. She'd given Edwards a pep talk, and held and supported Arizona. All Amelia wants to do now is go home, take a scalding hot shower, and sleep for ten hours.

She grabs her stuff to head back to Meredith's and, of course, bumps into Arizona in the elevator.

"Hey." She smiles. They are both exhausted, but ultimately relieved. A day or two of rest and maybe Amelia can actually focus on wooing Arizona.

"Hey. Long day." Arizona leans into Amelia and sighs. It's not a bad thing; it already feels natural, comfortable.

" _Oh_ yeah." Amelia sighs. "So, dinner?"

"Tonight?" Arizona asks, looking surprised.

Amelia chuckles. "God, no. I need to sleep forever. Tomorrow?"

"That sounds nice." Arizona presses a kiss to Amelia's cheek. "Thank you." She whispers in the brunette's ear and it makes her shudder.

"Mmhm." She swallows, but the soft bed at Meredith's beckons.

The elevator hits the bottom floor and before they go their separate ways Amelia pulls Arizona into a searing kiss, leaving the blonde flushed and speechless.

"Something to think of until tomorrow night." Amy winks before heading out towards the parking lot.

—

 **Note: Tumor over, some light and fluffy relationship stuff next chapter and definitely some hot sex.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Stars in Our Eyes**

 **Notes: Story earns its M rating in this chapter.**

 **Random: (Been listening to lots of Evan Hansen. And since every Grey's episode is named after a song, well, hence the title.) Also, I've been anxious as hell- which is why this chapter is late)- but pushed through it to finish this chapter.**

 **Loosely based off Season 11, episode 15**

 **Thanks for the recent favs and follows. Enjoy!**

 **—**

It's been three days since Amelia has asked Arizona on a date. Unfortunately, surgery has kept them busy. Typical. After an earthquake hits, Amelia is incredibly exhausted. She and Owen had helped a little girl save her mom's life over the phone. But she bumps into Arizona in the hallway at the end of the day; the blonde seems happy, excited, and Amelia can't help but return a wide smile.

"Hey." Arizona falls in step next to Amelia. "Heard you saved a little girl and her mom today."

"Yeah. Well, I helped. Owen had the idea to save her with a song." Amelia explains.

Arizona raises her brow. "What?"

Amelia shrugs. "Don't ask."

"Well, whatever works." Arizona chuckles. There's a bounce in her step. Despite the tragedy she seems lighter, happier then she's been in a while. After so many tragedies she's been desensitized; they all have to be.

"So," Amelia loops her arm with Arizona's as they head towards the parking lot. "Do you cook? Because I absolutely have no cooking abilities whatsoever."

"I do, actually. Too tired to go out?" Arizona assumes. It was a long day for Amelia, successful, but long.

Amelia nods. "Definitely. Pizza? I won't make you impress me with your culinary skills tonight." The brunette smirks and nudges Arizona gently.

"Thanks. I'm oh-so grateful." Arizona rolls her eyes.

"So, my place, er I mean Meredith and Derek's place? My brother's out of town and Meredith is pulling an overnighter. Kids are in daycare." Amelia explains, not exactly wanting everyone to know about them yet; she knows Karev will gossip, Wilson too- and neither of them have their own place right now.

"Yeah, that's probably smart." Arizona agrees. They take Arizona's car, since Amelia carpooled that day.

* * *

The McDreamy house is thankfully quiet for once.

Amelia and Arizona sit at the island in the kitchen, munching pizza and discussing work. Despite being a "thing" for a few weeks now, Arizona realizes they haven't really gotten to know one another outside of work. They just haven't had the time.

Arizona takes a sip of her beer and swallows before broaching at least something more then the superficial. "So, what made you decide to become a neurosurgeon? Was it Derek or…?" She doesn't intend to offend Amelia, knowing that she doesn't like to be compared to Derek; she's honestly just curious.

Amelia smiles and swirls around the ice cubes in her glass of soda. "I mean, I had my own ambitions yknow? I graduated in the top of my class at Harvard and finished my surgical residency at Hopkins." She shrugs. "I guess I've always wanted to one-up him. A little friendly competition." She takes a bite of pizza and chews. "Well, sometimes less then friendly."

"And you?"

"I always wanted to help tiny humans. They're resilient. They believe in magic. They play pretend. There is fairy dust in their IV bags. They hope, and they cross their fingers, and they make wishes. They recover faster and survive the worst. They believe. It makes all the tragedies worth it. The good and bad balance out." Arizona smiles wistfully; she recalls giving Alex a similar response when he first started in peds.

"Tiny humans?" Amelia smirks and raises a brow.

Arizona shrugs. "Y'know," She says, swallowing a mouthful of pizza. "I never really wanted a kid of my own. But then, I saw Sofia and I fell in love. I mean, there were lots of extenuating circumstances, but…" Arizona shakes her head to clear the flashes of bad memories: the baby being sprung on her, Africa, Mark, the car crash… She doesn't want to get into any of that now. So she smiles and moves on.

"I love my daughter with my whole heart."

Amelia nods and tries to push her own negative memories of her child to the back of her mind. She pushes forward, repressing them for now. She picks up their plates and puts them in the sink.

Maybe talking about kids is a bit too personal. Arizona breaks through the brief awkward silence.

"I went to Hopkins for my residency too. I would've been in my last year when you first started. We could've met back then and never even known it!" Arizona muses.

Amelia turns around and leans against the counter. "I think I would've remembered someone scooting down the halls on Heelys." She smirks. "Besides, I was a mess back then. I'd honestly be surprised if I remembered anything."

"Oh me too." Arizona grins. "I was hell on wheels."

They share a laugh at the bad pun.

Arizona stands and stretches. The quietness of the house is full of sexual tension as Amelia's eyes meet hers.

The brunette looks away first and clears her throat. "So, you wanna watch a movie or…?"

"Not really." Arizona's voice is lowered, sultry. It causes Amelia to shudder and the blonde walks towards her and slides her arms around her waist.

"I haven't had sex in _ages_." Amelia blurts. Her cheeks instantly redden and she glances away.

Arizona laughs in amusement. "Me either really, not since Callie…" She places her lips right next to Amelia's ear and whispers. "I'm not going to judge you, just relax."

Amelia exhales shakily and feels her heartbeat quicken as Arizona places soft kisses down the side of her neck. She tilts back her head, giving the blonde more access, unable to hold back a soft moan.

Arizona pulls back, grinning proudly. She's still got it. "Bedroom?"

"Mmhm." Amelia nods.

* * *

She leads Arizona to her room, shutting the door behind them and locking it. She doesn't want any sister-in-laws or kids bursting in, in the morning. She realizes her room is a mess and goes to apologize but is cut off by Arizona's lips pressing firmly against hers.

"Mmph." Is her muffled reply before she leans into the kiss with fervor and explores the blonde's mouth with her tongue.

They make-out for a while- their mouths getting familiar with one another- learning what the other woman likes best. Without even noticing they've moved, Amelia finds herself pushed back on the bed and looking up into Arizona's lust-filled blue eyes. She could get lost in those eyes. Now isn't the time though as she feels warm hands sliding up her shirt and lifts her torso off the bed to aid in the removal of her shirt and bra.

The brunette feels self-conscious and fights the urge to cross her arms over her bare chest. The sly smile that spreads across Arizona's lips helps calm her nerves as the blonde wraps her lips around a hardened nipple and sucks eagerly. Amelia moans in appreciation and grips Arizona's hips as the peds surgeon's mouth latches on to the other nipple.

Amelia is completely ready to lose herself and focus solely on the sensations that overwhelm her body. She guides Arizona to settle her body in-between her legs and they shift up the bed a bit to get more comfortable.

Suddenly, Arizona's mouth leaves Amelia's breast and an anxious look flickers over her features. "Uhm. This isn't going to be very sexy." She glances down at her own leg or lack-there-of and fidgets, moving off of Amelia. "Would you mind looking away for a second?"

Amelia shakes her head. "Not at all." She replies earnestly. They're both surgeons, there's no explanation needed.

Arizona feels foolish- this shouldn't still be a big deal- but with new sexual partners it initially feels a bit awkward. After the process of removing her prosthetic she settles on the bed next to Amelia, wearing only lacy red panties.

"You can turn around now." There's a tiny waver in her voice, but her anxiety soon dissipates as Amelia presses a fierce kiss to her lips and then pulls back to look directly into her eyes.

"For the record, I always find you sexy." And then Amelia is on top and runs her hands up the outside of Arizona's very naked thighs.

Just like that every nervous flutter in Arizona's chest is forgotten and she relishes in the attention that Amelia's hands are giving to her body.

Every touch is heated, the tingling sensations linger as Amelia's hands roam her skin. Amelia's mouth explores every inch of Arizona's body, favoring her chest and neck. The blonde's eager gasps and moans urge Amelia on as her fingers explore the wetness between her legs- stopping to focus on her clit. Her fingers fall into a steady rhythm that has Arizona moaning and squirming. Her hands grip into the brunette's shoulders as she finds herself quickly falling over the precipice of an intense orgasm.

As the waves of her orgasm subside she smiles up at Amelia, looking mischievous. She flips the brunette to the bottom and moves her lips right next to her ear. "Your turn."

After giving Arizona's body such attention Amelia is more then ready, so when the blonde's lips come into contact with her sensitive clit her hips buck off the bed. She feels sturdy hands hold her still while a warm tongue swirls against her most sensitive spots; she tangles her fingers in Arizona's hair and gasps for air. This. Is. Good. Incredible actually. Better then she could've imagined.

Fingers get added to the wonderful sensations between her legs and Amelia shudders; she throws her head back against the pillows and a throaty moans escapes her lips as her muscles twitch and slowly relax from an amazing orgasm.

Arizona smiles, throughly pleased, and slides her way back up Amelia's body. She wipes her mouth clean with the back of her hand before placing a heated kiss to the brunette's lips. Tired from the exertion, Arizona settles next to Amelia's side and pulls the sheet up over them, draping her right leg over the other woman.

Once Amelia's breathing returns to normal she places a sloppy kiss on Arizona's lips and sighs in post-coital bliss. "Mmm." Her arm finds it's way around Arizona's waist and she lazily traces a random pattern with her fingers over the soft skin of her hip.

"Good?" Arizona asks, not really needing an answer, but wanting a little validation.

"Good." Amelia sighs happily and fends off a yawn. "So what's my grade?"

Arizona giggles, raising a brow. "Your grade?"

Amelia smiles sheepishly. "I haven't exactly done that in a while. Well, not with another woman."

"How long is a while exactly?" Arizona teases, placing a kiss to Amelia's neck. "You want me to be honest?"

"Well, we are adults here." Amelia looks into amused blue eyes, not feeling nervous so much as wanting to make sure Arizona is satisfied.

Arizona pretends to ponder the quality of the sex. "Hm, B+, but there's always room for improvement with more practice."

Amelia smirks and rewards Arizona with a steamy kiss. "I'm up for more practice."

Bright blue eyes sparkle back at her even in the dark of the room. "Good."

 **—**

Arizona wakes to the sound of children laughing from the living room. Briefly, in her sleep muddled state she thinks it's Sofia and Callie playing; she's suddenly reminded where she is when Amelia's voice echoes from the kitchen.

"Bailey, stop stealing Zola's toys!"

Arizona smiles, recalling the night before. She stretches before sitting up to fasten her prothetic and picking up the pajamas that have been left on the side table for her. Amelia may be snarky and confident, but she's also thoughtful and sweet. Arizona wishes she would let more people see that side of her.

She's greeted by the smell of coffee and burnt toast and then a sudden surprise hug.

Arizona glances down at Zola who's arms are wrapped around her legs. She hadn't expected such an enthusiastic greeting from the oldest Shepard child.

"Hey, Zozo." She smiles down at the little girl and pats her head.

Zola looks up and returns the smile and waves before running off to play with her brother.

"Morning." Amelia greets and Arizona is surprised to see the brunette's lack of pants. She's just wearing an oversized T-shirt, which shouldn't be sexy, but definitely is.

"Hey." Arizona sits at the kitchen counter and Amelia offers her a mug off coffee and pushes over a plate of burnt toast.

"I told you I can't cook." Amelia smiles sheepishly and shrugs.

Arizona giggles. "Well, it's the thought that counts." She takes a bite of toast, just for show, and quickly follows it with a swig of coffee.

"You work today?" Amelia asks, tucking a messy strand hair behind her ear.

"I'm on call. You?"

"Nah. Figured I'd watch the kids for Mer so she can sleep."

"That's nice of you." Arizona beams- there's that thoughtfulness she likes, that sweetness that only Amy really let's her see.

"Yeah well, I've got to win points with Meredith any way I can." She rolls her eyes.

Bailey starts wailing and Amelia rushes over to pick up the unhappy boy, hoping his cries don't wake his mother. But sure enough, she hears the door to Meredith's room creak open and sighs, continuing to bounce the baby in hopes of quieting him.

Meredith walks in looking exhausted. "Good, coffee." She walks into the kitchen. "Robbins." She nods in acknowledgement after pouring herself a cup.

"Hey." Arizona knows it's silly to feel nervous, but she isn't sure how Meredith is going to receive her relationship with her sister-in-law.

Meredith glances over to Amelia and her eyes widen. "Amelia! Pants!"

Amelia shrugs after placing the quieted Bailey back on the floor. "What? Arizona doesn't seem to mind." She winks at the blonde.

Arizona just laughs at Amelia's antics.

"Well _I_ mind. Go put on some pants!" Meredith sighs in irritation, rolling her eyes at her sister-in-law. She takes another sip of coffee and glances at the burnt toast Amelia's clearly made; she shakes her head. "Tell your girlfriend she needs to wear pants at all times around my house."

And just like that Arizona knows that Meredith accepts them. Her nervousness completely dissipates. Everything is going to work out fine.

 ** _—_**

 **Notes: Sorry this was so long. I couldn't find a decent breaking point and I also wanted to progress Amelia and Arizona's relationship further, since I felt so many chapters were focused on the tumor.**

 **I figure Zola would be about three in this season.**

 **As for Arizona and Amelia's overlap in their residencies- a residency lasts 5 years and I used Jessica Capshaw and Caterina Scorsone's actual ages. JCap is 40 and Caterina is 35 so i figured that'd be about right.**

 **Thanks for being patient and hopefully there's still some interest for me to continue.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: You Weren't There**

 **Notes: Spoilers for end of Season 11.**

 **Notes: I've decided I'd like the story to span all through the dinner party and Penny debacle. I'd love your thoughts on that; I've planned a loose outline for major plot points that far.**

 **Mentions/Major plots of Season 11 Episodes 20-22.**

 **Thanks for the recent favs and follows. Any constructive reviews make my heart happy. Enjoy!**

 **—**

Two weeks have passed since they started regularly going on dates and having sex. By now, of course, word of their relationship has spread through the hospital faster then wildfire. Amelia is on a high. She hasn't had a relationship like this, with this sort of spontaneity and passion in a long time- well, she hasn't really allowed herself to- and it's fun. Arizona is fun. She makes Amelia happy and it's clear that Arizona is happy too.

For a while they switch between spending the night at Meredith and Derek's and staying at Alex's. Soon, there is uncomfortable tension in the McDreamy mansion and Arizona invites Amelia to stay at Alex's as often as possible. It's gradual- she moves in a few changes of clothes, brings an extra phone charger, has her own toothbrush. Arizona makes a joke about her being a U-Haul lesbian, but ultimately the change feels organic and Amelia can't stop smiling about it.

Arizona wakes up first, she often does out of habit from having to wake up early with Sofia. She smiles down at Amelia- as cute as she is sexy, with sleep tousled hair and bare shoulders sticking out from under the sheet.

The blonde places a kiss to the top of Amelia's head, earning her a sleepy grumble, before getting ready and heading downstairs.

The smell of coffee and waffles greets her. Thank god for Wilson, because Alex cooks about as well as Amelia.

"Oh hey." Jo spins around and offers Arizona a plate with waffles and a cup of coffee.

"Thanks. I owe you." She replies before sitting at the kitchen table.

"Darn right, Robbins. Next time you're off it's your turn to cook." Jo smirks and Arizona just laughs.

"Alright, alright." The morning banter with the resident is normal. She actually likes Wilson and thinks she's good for Alex. It's nice to be in a home with no stress and a light and playful atmosphere. Arizona feels lucky to have fallen into such an environment, especially since tension with Callie seems to sprout up frequently at work.

There's a loud yawn and shuffling footsteps followed by a "Hurry up, you big clod."

Ah, the peaceful sounds of Alex and Amelia hurrying to the kitchen, seeing who can get the last of breakfast before it's gone. Arizona smiles, eyes sparkling with amusement, as Amelia ducks under Alex's arms while he stretches and she grabs the last waffle.

"C'mon, this is my house!" Alex groans.

Amelia grins before taking a giant bite of the fluffy waffles. "Snooze you lose."

"But it's _my_ girlfriend's cooking." Alex whines, shuffling to pour himself a cup of coffee.

Arizona loves Amy's snark, her tenacity, and the playful nature that she let's people other then the peds surgeon see now that they've fallen into a domestic rhythm. Something like this so soon should put up red flags, but honestly, Arizona is just along for the ride, not planning, not worrying, just enjoying the here and now.

 **—**

After breakfast Amelia and Arizona head up to the bedroom to get ready for work.

"You really should wear pants around the place." Arizona scolds halfheartedly.

"Why?" Amelia smirks. "Jo doesn't." She places gentle kisses down Arizona's neck, eliciting a quiet moan from the blonde. "Do you want me to wear pants more often?"

Arizona gasps as Amelia's hands slide underneath her shirt. "N-no, definitely not." In one fluid movement, Amelia has her pinned up against the wall, and is undressing her.

"W-we don't have time." Arizona gasps as Amelia's hands wander. "We have to get ready."

Amelia removes her mouth from Arizona's breast long enough to respond. "I am helping you get ready. I'm undressing you." She latches her mouth back on to Arizona's skin and the blonde's gasps and moans wash away any resistance.

Amelia continues her descent down Arizona's body; she's urged on by Arizona's pleasurable utterances. At last her mouth reaches it's destination. Amelia's never gone down on Arizona before, but she's always been curious- she's been wanting to but hasn't eaten out another woman since med school. Basically, she doesn't want to suck at it. Shoving away her doubts, she places an open-mouthed kiss to the blonde's warm, wet heat and is met with an eager thrust of Arizona's hips.

Boosting her confidence, Amelia's tongue explores Arizona's wet folds, swirling around her hardened clit, and tentatively dipping her tongue inside of the blonde's clenching hole. Arizona tangles a hand in Amelia's hair and the brunette places her tongue flat against Arizona's clit and moans. She's got to hold the blonde's hips steady as she squirms in pleasure, pressing herself fully against Amelia's mouth. Her tongue steadily licks at Arizona's clit until the breathy moans get louder and soon Arizona is shuddering and coming. Amelia eagerly laps up the arousal that meets her mouth and draws out Arizona's orgasm as long as possible.

The blonde loosens her grip on Amelia's hair and it allows her to kiss her way back up Arizona's body, planting a final kiss against her lips.

"Mmm, god, where'd you learn to do that?" Arizona asks, trying to catch her breath.

Amelia shrugs. "Instinct I guess. Good?" She smirks.

"Good." Arizona nods, her lust-filled blue eyes meeting Amelia's. " _Really_ good." She glances over to the clock on the nightstand and groans. "Amy, we're going to be late!"

"Then we better save time and shower together." Amelia winks and playfully grabs Arizona's ass.

The blonde just laughs and nods. She could get used to many more mornings like this with Amelia.

* * *

Of course, happy moments are brief and fleeting at Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital. Not as apt a name as Seattle Grace Mercy Death, truly it was much more fit. Still, Arizona's happiness is shattered when plane crash victims are brought into the E.R; the memories still shake her to her core and the flashbacks bombard her; she panics and finds the nearest supply closet. Sinking down to the floor she tries to steady her breathing as her head spins with awful memories.

A woman in the E.R., a plane crash victim, cannot find her boyfriend. Meredith's head is flooded with memories. Staggering through the woods, shouting Derek's name, not knowing if he was alive or dead. It's still one of her scariest memories to date- and she's got a lot of shitty memories.

She rushes down the hallway, pushing past nurses and residents.

She hurries past Alex. "Where's Robbins?"

"You need a consult?" Alex asks, confused by Meredith's harried demeanor.

"No. I need Robbins." She brushes past him and goes to search on-call rooms and supply closets for her fellow attending.

When Meredith does find Arizona, the blonde is huddled in the floor, shaking and trying to hold back her tears.

"Arizona..."

Meredith and Arizona's eyes meet- the terror and hurt apparent.

Meredith walks over to Arizona and sits down next to her, taking the blonde's hand in her own.

"We're okay. We're alright." Meredith assures, trying to quell her own panic.

"D-did you see the man out there?" Arizona's voice wavers. "His leg... his leg was severed under the knee." She laughs- a hysterical and hollow sound.

Meredith shakes her head. "No, but there's a woman. She can't find her boyfriend." A picture of the woods spins in her mind. The echo of her shouting for Derek rings in her ears.

"We're okay. It's not us. We're alright."

"We're okay." Arizona echoes as she grips Meredith's hand tighter.

 **-—-**

Once she's out of surgery, Amelia rushes down the halls to search for Arizona. As soon as she heard about the plane crash victims she wanted to see if she could be of any comfort.

Eventually, she finds the supply closet that Meredith and Arizona are hiding in.

"Arizona?"

She meets the blonde's tearful eyes and starts to offer condolences. "Is there anything I can-"

But Meredith glares up at her. "Get out!"

Amelia starts to argue but Meredith angrily insists.

"Just get out! This doesn't concern you."

Amelia gives Arizona one last sympathetic glance before turning away.

* * *

Later that day Amelia finds Arizona in the attendings lounge. The blonde is sitting on the couch, prosthetic detached, absently rubbing her thigh.

"Hey." Amelia greets, cautiously approaching. "How're you?"

Arizona looks up to meet Amelia's questioning eyes. She isn't self-conscious at all, just tired.

"I've been better." Arizona shrugs, glancing away.

"Yeah." Amelia nods; she sits and places a hand on Arizona's shoulder. "I'm sorry about earlier."

Arizona shrugs off Amelia's hand. "It's fine."

The brunette is hurt but tries not to show it. She's never been very good at this comforting thing, but she's trying her best. She cares deeply for Arizona and just wants to do all she can to help.

"If I can do anything..." she starts tentatively.

"You can't." Arizona replies harshly, her tone flat and final. After a minute she sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Im sorry, Amy. Look..." She takes Amelia's hand gently in her own.

"After the crash…" Arizona takes a deep breath and tries again. "After the crash, Callie tried really hard to make it seem like she lost something too. To almost push herself into the group of us like she'd gone through the same thing. Even before the leg, it started to drive a wedge between us. But she wasn't there. She didn't know like… No one really knows. Not anymore. Only Meredith and Derek."

Amelia nods and gives Arizona's hand a gentle squeeze. "I wasn't there and I'm not Callie. You're allowed to have your space. I'm just… here if you decide you need me." Her intense eyes meet Arizona's and the blonde nods, placing a light kiss to Amelia's lips.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Just all these memories..." She shakes her head, taking back her hand to rub at her thigh. "I can't believe it still gets to me."

"Of course it still gets to you. It might get to you forever, but with time, it'll get easier." Amelia tucks a loose strand of hair behind Arizona's ear and gently strokes her cheek. The sweet gesture makes Arizona smile.

"Let's grab some take-out and go home?" Arizona asks. "Just give me a second." She reaches for her prosthetic.

" _Home?_ " Amelia questions.

Arizona rolls eyes. "What, I can't bring my girlfriend back to my place?"

"Alex's place." Amelia corrects. "And am I?"

"Are you what?" Arizona asks, confused, standing to gather her things.

"Y'know, your girlfriend…?" Amelia fidgets. They've never really said it out loud before.

"I just assumed." Arizona shrugs, trying to act nonchalant. She hasn't had a connection with another woman that's been more then just sex- without arguments, without complications- in what seems like forever. So if Amelia just wants to be casual then they're just casual.

"You stay over practically every night. Eat breakfast with me most mornings. I can't remember the last time I fell asleep alone, even in an on-call room." She tosses Amelia a wink; Arizona is teasing, but it's true, they've been pretty inseparable lately.

"Alright then." Amelia grins. It's right. It feels right. The way her heart warms at the thought. It's the way she only gets a good nights rest next to the other woman, the way she feels lighter seeing Arizona after a particularly hard surgery, or the way any free moment she has is spent by the blonde's side. It's just right.

Amelia closes the gap between them and gives Arizona a heated kiss. "I'm your girlfriend."

Arizona chuckles and loops her arm through Amelia's, placing a light kiss to her cheek. "I like that." And she does, she truly does.

* * *

 **NOTES: Sorry this took so long. I've been depressed and just started a new full time job. I literally wrote it section by section. I wanted to fit in Derek's death but I think the chapter is long enough for now.**

 **Also, if anyone watches Steven Universe I threw a reference in there just for fun. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Addictive Personality**

 **Spoilers for end of Season 11.**

 **Notes: Thanks for the positive reviews and more follows. Looking forward to continuing this plot through season 12, although I may still end this fic at about ten chapters and break the storyline into a sequel. Thoughts?**

 **Sorry for the delay- hopefully the wait was worth it. Just started a new full time job. Going to try to update once a week.**

 **Get ready for some angst.**

 **Trigger warnings: Mentions of drug addiction.**

 **Any constructive reviews make my heart happy. Enjoy!**

 **—**

It comes on unexpectedly. Like an oncoming truck. Literally.

Arizona hears about it before Amelia, because Amelia is in surgery. It shouldn't have happened this way. it shouldn't have happened at all.

Arizona is gathered in the attendings lounge with most of the other attendings. At first they don't notice Meredith's presence- the banter between them loud and jovial. But then, the room goes silent and disbelief passes between them in the heavy silence. Complete disbelief and utter shock.

"Derek is dead."

Everyone turns to look at Meredith.

The room is silent for what feels like hours. It's only minutes. Then they begin firing questions at Meredith. Arizona is silent, until reality calls her back.

"Has anyone told Amelia?" She asks. It falls on deaf ears.

"Has anyone told Amelia?" She asks again, louder, more forcefully.

"We all just found out." Callie responds absently- still in shock.

Arizona rushes out of the room. She doesn't know how to break the news. She just knows that she has to.

—

When she finds Amelia, the brunette is still in surgery. So she has to wait. It's the rules. She wants to say, 'Screw the rules', but it's important that the patient lives. A patient death on top of this news isn't something Arizona wants to be responsible for. So she waits. It feels like the longest two hours of her life.

—

Amelia is scrubbing out. She takes off her scrub cap and turns to meet Arizona, a smile on her face.

"Hey." She greets. It's cheerful, happy. Arizona's heart sinks.

"There's something I need to tell you."

The smile falls from Amelia's face the second she sees the look in Arizona's eyes. It's a look she's all too familiar with. Heavy silence passes between them.

She's angry. So angry that life would fuck her over like this again. "Who died?"

"Amelia…" Arizona starts, cautiously, compassionately.

"I know the face. I've been here before." Amelia's voice grows raspy. She's clearly trying to hold back tears. Force down her emotions.

"Everyone thinks they are the first person in the world to look at another human being like that but… It's always the same face."

Arizona stares back at her, concern in her eyes. "Amelia…" She steps forward, ready to embrace her girlfriend, but Amelia steps back, placing her hands up.

"Don't. _Don't._ " The brunette's voice breaks and all Arizona wants is to comfort her.

"Who is dead." It's not even a question. It's a demand for an answer.

Arizona curses the waver in her voice and forces back tears. She needs to be strong. "Derek…"

Amelia stares at her. Hard. Detached. And it breaks Arizona's heart.

"It was an MVC accident." The blonde chokes on her words. "I'm so, so sorry. He wanted to help-"

"I don't need to know the details. Dead is dead." Amelia cuts her off, stepping back from the pity and compassion that she can feel radiating off of Arizona.

She doesn't want to feel. She _can't_ feel this. Not now. Not here. Maybe not ever. It's too much and she doesn't want to break in front of Arizona. She doesn't want to break down at all. So she shuts her emotions off.

"Amy," Arizona steps forward cautiously; her eyes are filled with all the 'I'm sorries' that aren't spilling from her lips. "I just want to help."

"Well I don't need your help." Amelia replies forcefully before turning away and leaving in a rush.

Arizona stands alone in the scrub room feeling completely defeated.

—

They don't see one another for the rest of the day. Arizona is worried but she tries to shove down her own emotions and pour herself into her work. She understands that Amelia needs space and maybe she'll give it to her. But first she has to make sure Amelia is okay. She needs to.

—

She finds Amelia pacing on the porch of the McDreamy House. Well, just Meredith's house now. She had a hunch that she would find her here or at a bar. She's glad it's here.

The brunette doesn't notice her at first and Arizona approaches her cautiously.

"Amy?"

It's clear she's been crying. Amelia wipes at her eyes and sniffles.

"What?"

The question isn't harsh. It quiet, like a desperate plea from her lips.

"Everyone's worried about you." Arizona walks towards her slowly. "I'm worried."

Amelia shakes her head. "Everyone's worried. My mom called four times. Addison keeps calling." The volume of her voice is rising- her irritation apparent.

"Amelia I- "

"Everyone is waiting for a bomb to go off. For me to become a mess. Hurricane Amelia!" She interrupts Arizona, lost in her outpouring of anger.

Arizona is at a complete loss. She just wants to help- and she can see it in Amelia's eyes; the oncoming storm. The turmoil. The denial. The crippling grief.

"Hand over the drugs, Amelia." Arizona's voice is quiet but firm. She holds out her hand and steps forward slowly.

Amelia's eyes widen in fear, in shock. "How did you know?"

Arizona shrugs. "Believe it or not, I have an addictive personality. With me, it was doughnuts, but it could've just as easily been drugs."

"Every man I've ever loved is dead." Amelia's voice is flat, void of emotion, but Arizona can see the anger in her girlfriend rising to a boiling point. It's all in her eyes.

"My brother."

"Mine too." Arizona counters.

"My _baby_." Amelia's voice rises in anger.

Arizona nods. "Mine too."

There's heavy silence. "At least you still have both legs." Arizona shrugs.

Amelia laughs mirthlessly- the laugh turns into a choked sob and she finally breaks. She falls to her knees and lets the tears flow. Arizona steps forward and holds the brunette in her arms as she sobs.

"I can't feel this. I _can't_ …" It's a desperate plea, frantic.

"You have to." Arizona replies quietly, rubbing Amelia's back soothingly. "I'm sorry but you have to."

Amelia's hands shake as she gives Arizona the bag of oxy. The blonde tucks it in her pocket. "I'm proud of you."

Arizona's kind words only make her cry harder. She feels the blonde's hand stroke her hair soothingly and eventually her sobs quiet.

"You can do this Amelia. I can help you do this."

Amelia pulls back and nods- her eyes red and puffy, finally filled with the emotion she was holding back. The dam broke and Arizona was there to hold together the pieces. She'll never be able to articulate how much she appreciates it. Well, at least not tonight.

Arizona helps Amelia up and leads her into the house. Amelia leans on her for comfort.

Thankfully, Meredith isn't home yet for the night so Arizona can focus on helping Amelia.

They head into the brunette's room and Arizona helps her undress; she digs through the drawers to find some pajamas. Helping Amelia change isn't sexual, it's only to comfort her- to do what she can to calm her, to ease the trauma. She tucks Amelia in and gets her settled. Of course Arizona plans on staying. She finds herself the comfy clothes she usually borrows and changes before settling in bed next to Amelia. Amelia cuddles in her arms and Arizona holds her tightly as tears begin to wet her shirt.

"It'll be alright, Amy. You'll get through this." She places a light kiss to the top of the brunette's head. "I'll help you get through this."

Feeling completely safe and comfortable in Arizona's arms, Amelia's tears slow and she begins to let sleep take over- the exhaustion from the day finally hitting her. As she starts to drift to sleep she hears Arizona's quiet words.

"I love you, Amelia."

She feels another light kiss on the top of her head. She can't process Arizona's words right now, but she welcomes the warmth that spreads through her chest. She won't admit it, not tonight, but she's falling in love too.

 **—**

 **Angst and sweetness. Hope you'll join me for the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: We'll build This Life Together**

 **Thanks for the follows! It definitely encourages me to write more. Angst, but a few smiles this time.**

 **(I identify with Amelia and can write from experience because I am a recovering alcoholic.)**

 **Read on! Hope you enjoy.**

 **Also, I have a new twitter dedicated to Calzona/Arizona in general: CalzonaBliss**

 **Check it out if you like!**

 **—**

Two weeks have passed since Derek's death. Every night for a week Amelia cries into Arizona's arms before falling asleep. Arizona never leaves her side.

After the funeral, Meredith disappears. If not for Arizona, Amelia would feel completely abandoned. She's so grateful for Arizona and she tells the blonde every night.

She feels empty. She goes from feeling numb to feeling angry. Arizona endures Amelia's tantrums. She understands. She sympathizes. She even empathizes, but just chooses to listen and be there whenever the brunette needs. She won't give unwelcome advice or tell Amelia it will be easy. It won't be. It will take time and they both know it.

They have sex when she feels completely numb. The closeness of Arizona's skin on hers, the intimacy, the safeness and complete feeling of love- it helps her feel. She still hasn't told Arizona that she loves her back- but Arizona knows- Amelia will tell her in her own time.

 **—**

It seems Amelia has been making progress. A week has passed without outbursts or numbness; She's even smiled and it's reached her eyes- the light in them is back. Arizona's worry is eased. Amelia is making baby-steps towards progress- moving forward in the steps of grief to acceptance.

But then, Arizona comes home to a scene that shakes her to her very core….

"Hey!" Arizona enters the Mcdreamy House, beaming. "I brought home your favorite thai food from that one place. I thought you could pick the movie tonight."

When Amelia doesn't respond Arizona prepares herself for a rough night. But it's what she sees that nearly makes her drop the food to the floor.

"Amelia…"

The brunette is standing at the island in the kitchen, an open bottle of tequila on the counter and a full glass in front of her. She won't look up- just staring at the bottle, her hands shaking.

Arizona nears the counter slowly. She isn't going to reprimand her- she just wants to protect her- to stop her from making a mistake.

"Amelia?"

"I didn't do it." Amelia's reply is quiet but rough; her voice raspy. "I wanted to _, so much_ , but I didn't do it."

Arizona walks towards the counter slowly as if approaching a wounded animal- she doesn't want to spook her.

"That's good. That's really good."

"Arizona, I can't do this. I can't… I can't feel this pain. It's always there. It never leaves. I _can't_ …" Amelia's voice breaks and she forces back tears.

"You can. You've been so strong. You can do this. I believe in you." Arizona places her hand over Amelia's reassuringly. "I'm here for you. You know I am."

"No!" Amelia yanks her hand away and shakes her head, tears beginning to fall. "I can't do this and you can't make me!" She grips the glass of clear liquor in her shaking hand and goes to take a sip.

"Amy, no!"

But it's not Arizona that stops her.

Amelia throws the glass to the ground and it shatters. She falls to her knees, sobbing. Arizona is there, arms wrapped around her tightly as she cries.

She feels the shards of glass dig into her knees through her pants but she doesn't care. The arms around her tighten and she continues to sob into Arizona's shirt.

"Shh, you're okay. It's okay. I've got you." Arizona's hand rubs her back and she places soft kisses to the top of Amelia's head. "I've got you."

When Amelia's sobs quiet, Arizona helps her up. She takes her to the bathroom and cleans her up, sterilizing the cuts on her knees.

"These aren't that deep. You won't need stitches."

Amelia nods; she's retreated into herself again.

"I'm sorry." The apology is quiet and fragile sounding as Amelia's voice shakes.

"It's okay." Arizona finishes bandaging her wounds and smiles up at her. Finally, Amelia's eyes meet the blonde's and there's emotion- appreciation- Arizona just nods; she understands. She knows that everything is going to be okay. Amelia is strong and soon enough she will see it for herself. Until then, Arizona will be strong enough for the both of them.

* * *

Every day for a week Arizona drives Amelia to AA and drops her off.

Amelia has been making immense progress and once Arizona is certain she's stable enough, she brings Sophia over for the night. She can tell that Amelia has been missing her niece and nephew and just wants to help- hoping Sophia's infectious energy will cheer her up.

She isn't wrong.

The next morning Arizona wakes to find Amelia and Sophia dancing to music in the kitchen. Amelia sings into the spatula she's using to flip pancakes and Sophia attempts to sing backup into a wooden spoon. Amelia spins Sophia around, laughing, smiling- it's infectious, and Arizona can't help but smile too.

Once Amelia notices her, she turns down the music.

"What's all this?" Arizona asks, laughing as Sophia rushes forward and collides with her legs, giving her a big hug.

"Mommy!"

Arizona bends down and ruffles Sophia's hair.

"Amelia was teaching me how to dance!"

"Is that so?" She looks up at the brunette in amusement.

"Uh-huh. She's super fun." Sophia runs back over the Amelia and jumps up into her open arms.

"We've been dancing it out." Amelia smiles sheepishly and shrugs. "There's pancakes and they aren't burnt for once."

Arizona smiles. "I can see that."

Nothing makes her happier then the smile on Amelia's face- she's glowing, the spark in her has finally returned.

Arizona takes Sophia from Amelia's arms so the brunette can finish making breakfast. She places a quick kiss to Amelia's cheek and returns her wide smile.

"I really like this."

Amelia nods, feeling better then she has in weeks. "Me too." And she truly means it.

* * *

 **Months pass in the same manner...**

With Meredith gone, Amelia finds solace in her newfound family with Arizona and Sophia. They spend more time together and it just feels right, it feels real, and for once she isn't terrified; Amelia doesn't want to shy away from this love. It keeps her strong.

Alex has become increasingly worried about Meredith. He calls her multiple times a day. He gets no response.

Maggie feels abandoned. But she reaches out to Alex instead. She buries herself in her work.

Amelia isn't worried. She's been through what Meredith has. Losing the love of her life. She understands what that's like and knows that Meredith just needs time.

She returns to work. Playing it safe. Mainly just clipping aneurysms. No one says anything. She's stable. She's working. No one is going to push it.

Amelia is grateful for that. She's grateful for a lot of things in her life right now. It keeps her world turning.

* * *

Alex gets a response from Meredith on Thanksgiving.

"We are fine. The kids are fine. Please stop calling."

It's all he gets. But at least they know Meredith is alive and well.

* * *

Christmas Eve comes and they celebrate with Alex.

Maggie and Jackson join them for the festivities.

Callie has Sophia for the holiday and it's Arizona's first Christmas since the separation. Amelia can tell she's having a hard time and tries her best to distract her- holiday cheer and all that.

"That tree is pathetic." Maggie says, bringing in more eggnog.

Alex pours himself another cup. "Tell Robbins."

"Well you can't just not have a tree at Christmas. That just means you're giving up on joy." Arizona tries to defend her poorly decorated tree. "I started to decorate, but some woman went into labor, so I gave up." She shrugs.

Maggie tugs at the half-strung lights and shrugs.

"Well, I think it's adorable." Amelia commends, placing a quick kiss to Arizona's cheek.

Alex groans and rolls his eyes. "Get a room you two."

"Hey, if they can be happy with someone, let them be happy." Maggie glares over at Alex. "At least one of us isn't single."

Jackson's phone chirps, as if on cue, and he leaves in hopes of talking to April.

"Whoops." Maggie whispers. "Forgot about that."

"Smooth." Alex retorts.

Maggie sips her eggnog and notices a name on a package. "To Zola, From Sophia."

Arizona sighs and Amelia rubs her shoulder absently, comfortingly. "Sophia keeps asking, 'Mommy maybe at Christmas we'll see Zola?' I don't know when they're coming back. So I caved. I don't know if they're ever coming back."

"They'll be back." Amelia assures. "Just give it time."

"Don't you think she's had enough time?" Alex's voice rises. He's clearly irritated.

"Alright, alright. Let's just have some eggnog and exchange gifts." Maggie stops the argument before it can start and joins everyone around the table.

Maggie organized a secret santa for them and starts by handing her gift to Amelia.

It's fun. Their small Christmas-not Christmas gathering and Amelia is enjoying their little make-shift family.

Eventually, after everyone else is a little tipsy off eggnog; she and Arizona sneak away to spend some time alone together.

 **—**

Arizona shuts the door behind them and kicks off her shoes. She flops down on the bed and gestures for Amelia to join her.

"That was nice. I'm glad Alex invited everyone."

Amelia nods. "Mmhm, me too." She fiddles with something in her pocket and glances around.

"Hey, what's up?" Arizona stands and walks over to Amelia, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Amelia takes a deep breath and swallows the lump in her throat. She hasn't felt this nervous around Arizona in a long time and she doesn't want to screw this up. It felt like a good idea at the time but now she isn't so sure.

"So, I'm really bad at this. Like, I have a record at being terrible with these sort of things, but…" Amelia stops mid-ramble when she notices those blue eyes looking into hers with all that caring and concern; she knows the flutter in her chest is a good thing.

"Here." She shoves a tiny box wrapped in silver paper into Arizona's hands.

Arizona's cheeks flush. It obviously jewelry. They've been dating for a little over six months and they practically live together. It shouldn't be a big deal. But for Amelia, she knows it's a big step, and it's adorable how flustered she is. Arizona's gotten jewelry from women before, obviously from Callie, but no one else had made such a big deal out of it- Amelia wants to get this just right, and it makes the gesture all the more meaningful.

She tears open the paper slowly and opens the box. She smiles; it's a necklace- a gold heart with a little stone in the corner.

"Thank you." She beams, trying to assure Amelia that she did well. "Here, help me put it on."

Arizona turns around and let's Amy fasten the clasp. She turns to place a sweet kiss to Amelia's lips, drawing her closer and placing her hands on the brunette's hips.

"I love it."

"Yeah?" Amelia asks, still unsure.

"Definitely." Arizona leans in and flicks her tongue against Amelia's bottom lip, deepening their kiss. "Let me show you how much I love it." She runs her hands up and down Amelia's sides and slowly lifts her shirt over her head. Those abs- she could run her hands up and down Amelia all day. She leads her girlfriend to the bed and settles next to her so they can get more comfortable.

Amelia gasps as Arizona's mouth latches onto her breast and leans up into her. She lets Arizona take charge, enjoying the wonderful sensations that she's causing.

They have sex until she's lost count of the amount of orgasms Arizona has given her. They lay back on the bed together- out of breath and glistening with sweat.

"That was..."

"Wow." Amelia breaths.

"Yeah." Arizona chuckles, wiping back a damp strand of hair and turning to look at Amelia.

"I've never had a better thank you." Amelia places a quick kiss to Arizona's cheek and takes her hand, entwining their fingers.

The words are right there... right on the tip of her tongue. But she chokes on them. Whenever she's said those three little words before her world gets upended. So instead of saying them properly, her nerves make her blurt out something completely stupid.

"I think we actually made love." What she means is, they didn't just have tons of hot sex, it actually meant something- but the explanation gets lost somewhere in her spinning mind.

She hears Arizona laugh. But it's not derisive. It's sweet- a light giggle. She feels Arizona's weight shift as she moves closer to press her warm lips right up to Amelia's ear.

"That's what sex is when you're in love." The words so easily flow off Arizona's tongue, sounding so warm and sweet.

So Amelia turns to meet Arizona's dazzling blue eyes and replies. "Yeah, I guess it is."

And hopefully that's enough of an affirmation. A decent enough 'I love you too.'

It seems to be enough as Arizona cuddles up in Amelia's arms and they slowly drift to sleep.

* * *

 **I know a Christmas chapter in December. Sorry guys, that's just where I am in the plot timeline.**

 **Here's all the sweet for one chapter- drama up next, because it wouldn't be Grey's without it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Domestic Life**

 **Finally into the thick of it here- full on drama next chapter, a lot of fluff/hotness happened on accident.**

 **(Important plot note! The timeline is a little manipulated because Amelia is with Arizona. So, instead of the marriage being the last hurrah at the Mcdreamy mansion, the dinner party is. So much for a happy hurrah... anyway**

 **Thanks for the follows and reviews!**

 **—**

 _Approximately three months later, Meredith returns._

 **—**

The door of the Mcdreamy House creaks open and there's quiet chatter.

"Alright Zozo, you take Bailey to..."

Meredith steps in with the kids in tow and another baby in a carrier.

For a minute all Arizona can do is stare; she feels strangely caught red-handed- just relaxing on Meredith's couch reading a book and sipping wine. She places down her glass and meets Meredith's tired eyes. She expects a rebuff of some kind, but instead is greeted with familiarity.

"Robbins, a little help?"

Arizona jumps up and takes the carrier- new born baby and all- from Meredith's hands. Every question Arizona has about the past nine months, dies on her lips. She shadows Meredith around the house and agrees to help put the kids to bed.

Arizona takes the new baby of out the carrier and hands her to Meredith. "She's beautiful."

Meredith nods tiredly. "She is. This is Ellis."

Arizona oversees Zola and Bailey brushing their teeth and helps them put on pajamas. Once they're tucked in she finds Meredith relaxing with Ellis.

"Where's Amelia?" Meredith asks, clearly as an afterthought.

"Oh, sleeping. It's early and sometimes I keep myself busy if I can't sleep." Arizona gestures to the mess on the table.

Meredith nods and suppresses a yawn. "Thank you."

Arizona nods. "Of course. Did you need anything else tonight. I can-"

"No, thank you for taking care of Amelia." Meredith cuts off her rambling to clarify. "I couldn't. And someone needed to."

Arizona feels the tension in her shoulders relax. "Of course. I love her."

Meredith nods. "I figured." There's the hint of an amused smile on her lips.

"Goodnight, Arizona."

"Goodnight, Meredith."

* * *

Amelia wakes to the sound of a screaming baby- a newborn to be exact- and for a moment she has to reassess her surroundings. The bed is soft, comfortable, there's a warm body in it next to her... so she's not in an on-call room. So that means...

She finds herself walking to Zola's room to find the source of the crying.

In Zola's old crib there's a tiny baby girl. She's squirming and wailing, her tiny face all red from the exertion. On instinct, Amelia picks her up and soothes her, swaying her side-to-side lightly.

She's jostled by tiny arms wrapping around her legs.

"Aunt Amy!"

She smiles, looking down to find enthusiastic smiles on the faces of her niece and nephew.

"Thanks. I thought Ellis was never gonna stop crying." Zola says, sounding exasperated; she definitely picked that up from Meredith.

Amelia looks down at the tiny baby who's finally quieted down. "Ellis." She knows she's smiling like an idiot, but she's just so glad to have her whole family back.

"Alright guys, go pick out some cereal and you can put on some cartoons."

"Yay! Race ya!" Zola says, shoving her brother out of the way to get a head start to the kitchen.

Absently, Amelia finds herself walking to the kitchen, her heart light. The tiny baby sleeping soundly in her arms.

 **—**

Arizona wakes to the smell of coffee and the sound of light-hearted chatter. She wanders sleepily into the kitchen.

"Hey."

Amelia is practically glowing.

"Hey." Arizona makes herself comfortable at the island and takes the cup of coffee that Amelia offers.

"When did they get back?" Amelia asks, most of her attention focused on baby Ellis, who she still hasn't set down.

"Last night. You were completely knocked out." Arizona smiles. "Snoring even."

"I've told you I don't snore." Amelia sticks out her tongue playfully.

"Meredith still sleeping?" Arizona asks, sipping at her coffee.

"No, she went into the hospital to sort some things out. Paper work for her leave of absence and stuff. So, I've got the kids today."

"Mmhm." Arizona nods, returning Amelia's 1000 watt smile. "You don't seem to mind."

"Not at all."

"I have to get ready to go in. Long day." Arizona finishes the last of her coffee and stands to give Amelia a light kiss on the lips.

"Y'know now that Meredith is back we should probably get our own place." Arizona mentions nonchalantly.

" _We?_ " Amelia wasn't expecting that, sure they spent practically every night together unless someone was working, but she's still surprised by the offer.

"Yes, _we_ , silly. As in us, living together." Arizona smiles and shoots Amelia a wink.

Amelia nods. "I'll start looking today when I put the kids down for their nap.

"Sounds perfect." Arizona places one last kiss to Amelia's cheek before heading off to go shower.

 **—**

"What about this one?" Amelia asks, pointing to her laptop screen.

"Well..."

She can tell Arizona disapproves when the blonde scrunches up her nose. It's adorable.

"Fine then, you choose. You can't seem to agree with anything I've picked." Amelia sighs; she's not actually irritated, just tired. It's been a long day for both of them.

"Okay, hold on hold on, what about this one?" Arizona stops scrolling and centers on a cute little modern looking apartment. It's simple. Not too expensive and most importantly it's close to the hospital.

Amelia nods her approval and leans over to give Arizona a kiss.

They're cuddled in her bed at Meredith's, just enjoying some quiet time after a long day of babysitting/working. The domesticity of it all is comforting and Amelia finds herself relaxing into Arizona's arms.

"We'll call the realtor tomorrow?" Amelia asks, making sure they've settled for now so she can shut her tired eyes.

"Sounds good. You get some sleep."

Amelia feels a soft kiss on top of her head and sighs as the light clicks off. This is her favorite way to end the day.

* * *

A week or so has passed since Meredith's return.

Amelia has gotten back into the full swing of things. Instead of avoiding complicated cases she's removing neuroblastomas right and left. She's devouring difficult cases like potato chips when you try to eat just one. She's floating on the high of spectacular tumors and her happy relationship; her family all back in one place; its smooth sailing and her confidence is back ten-fold.

She spots Arizona in the cafeteria and sidles up to her with her tray.

"Hey." She gives the blonde a quick kiss. "How's your day going?"

Arizona swallows her mouthful of salad and nods. "Good, nothing terribly traumatic yet, you?"

"Kicking ass and takes names." Amelia grins, biting into an apple.

Arizona laughs. It's good to see Amelia back on her feet. Her strong, adorable little super-hero. "Good. I'm so glad."

"So, Meredith is having a dinner party tomorrow. Sort of one last hurrah at the house to celebrate all us sisters being heads of departments." Amelia chews and swallows. "I know we're still living out of boxes, but it'd be nice to go."

"Of course." Arizona agrees, wondering why it would even be an issue. "Amelia, your eyes are doing that darty thing they do when you're nervous. What's going on?"

"Well... Callie might be bringing her new girlfriend." Amelia glances away and fidgets with her apple.

"Oh." Arizona feels like she's been punched in the chest. It shouldn't matter. She's happy with Amelia; Callie should get to be happy too. They haven't seen much of one another lately other then to organize Sophia's play date schedule and drop offs. It shouldn't matter at all, but it does. They were together for a long time after all, married even. It was the longest relationship she's ever had. But she's in love with Amelia now and she knows she will be there to help her get through it.

"If it's going to be too awkward you don't have to come..." Amelia trails off and Arizona can clearly see the worry and anxiety on her face.

"Of course I'm coming, don't be ridiculous." She smiles to ease Amelia's worries and reaches out to give the brunette's hand a squeeze. "I do have one question though."

"Yeah?" Amelia looks up, the sparkle back in her eyes.

"Who's cooking? Because it better not be you." Arizona nudges Amelia in the side and they both laugh.

"I assure you it is NOT me. Maggie can cook."

"Not that your burnt toast isn't a delicacy, but I'm not sure many people would appreciate it as much as I do." Arizona winks and sticks out her tongue.

"Watch it, Robbins or I'll have to keep that wicked tongue of yours busy." Amelia grins, worries completely eased by Arizona's teasing.

The blonde leans forward to seductively whisper in her girlfriend's ear. "I'll take you up on that tonight."

Amelia shudders and watches her girlfriend saunter away to answer a page. Her woman definitely knows how to rile her up.

* * *

The night of the dinner party arrives and everything is disjointed per usual in the Mcdreamy house. Meredith wanted to have one last big party- the house full of people- before selling it and reclaiming her mother's old place. She says it's what Derek would've wanted and Amelia completely agrees.

Surgeons with busy schedules trying to organize dinners parties isn't always such a good idea. To make matters a little more complicated both April and Jackson- who are on rocky shores- and Callie's new girlfriend are going to be there. Jo and Stephanie seem to be avoiding one another- Amelia doesn't even want to get in the middle of that- and Maggie is nowhere to be found.

When it rains it pours in this family. But there is one very bright light in all of the chaos...

Arizona enters the house looking breathtaking. Amelia whistles under her breath as she goes to greet her at the door.

Once through the threshold, Amelia puts her hands on Arizona's hips and pulls her in possessively. "You look positively stunning." And it's true, in that little black skirt, in those heels, with that bright red lipstick and her blonde hair in loose curls, Arizona is a vision. Amelia wants nothing more then to bring her home and have her way with her.

But then, she wonders briefly if the get-up is to make Callie jealous. After all, Callie is bringing her new girlfriend tonight. But Arizona must see the uncertainty in her eyes because she leans forward to whisper in her ear.

"This is all for you, babe." For emphasis she fiddles with the chain of the necklace Amelia gave her.

Never has such a simple sentence made her shiver with arousal this intense. Arizona hands skim over Amelia's backside and the brunette gently slaps them away.

"Down tiger." Amelia growls under her breath.

Arizona giggles and Amelia places a quick kiss on Arizona's cheek before leading her into the kitchen.

"Hey guys!"

There's Jo, Alex, Meredith, and April gathered in the kitchen surrounded by ingredients for an unmade dinner.

"Where's Maggie?"

Meredith shrugs. "She said something about needing to go to the hospital. Something about a UTI."

"Great." Amelia rolls her eyes and stares down at the pile of uncooked food. "We have a bunch of food and no one who knows how to cook it."

"Ooh, pizza! We can get pizza!" Arizona offers, taking a swig of wine from her glass. She already came to the party a little tipsy to take the edge off.

"You need to cool it with that." Amelia gestures to Arizona's glass. "But the lady is right. We have a house full of hungry surgeons and no one who knows how to cook."

"Wait, I know how to cook!" Arizona beams.

"Right now I don't trust you near an open flame." Amelia admonishes, trying to come up with a way to salvage this dinner.

"Alright!" April stands, throwing her arms up. "I'll cook. Wilson, hand me that apron. Shepherd, get me a cutting board."

"I could kiss you on the mouth!" Amelia commends, but instead tends to the mouth of her pouting blonde girlfriend.

Arizona smiles and Amelia rolls her eyes at her drunken antics. It's only nerves. Them being there as an out and proud couple, Callie bringing her new girlfriend for Arizona to meet. The drinking doesn't bother her, if anything she understands more than most.

It's at that moment, as Amelia's attempting to wipe off the smudge of bright red lipstick, that Callie enters the house with her new lady in tow.

"Nice shade of red there, Shepherd." Callie's amused tone reaches her ears and she blushes- caught red handed.

"I erm I -"

"Hey! Finally we get to meet the infamous, Penny!" Arizona chirps, extending her hand. "Arizona."

"Nice to meet you." The look on Penny's face fades from anxiousness to light amusement.

"Can I get anyone a drink?" Meredith offers; her back has gone stiff, eyes stone cold.

 _'What the hell?'_ Amelia wonders, but she doesn't waste too much time with it, trying to rein in her drunk girlfriend.

"Babe, why don't you come sit over here and watch April cook." She guides Arizona to another seat farther away from Callie and Penny and mouths an 'I'm sorry' over her shoulder, meant for Callie.

"Sure. I'm on call, but white wine for Penny?" Callie asks.

Meredith nods and mechanically goes through the motions of pouring a drink for their new acquaintance. If Amelia wasn't so focused on making sure Arizona didn't make a fool of herself- or them- then she might've caught the subtle cues.

"So, Penny, what do you do?" April asks as she slices and dices.

Amelia helps by stirring what's simmering in the pan, that and tossing the salad is about all she can handle cooking-wise.

"Well, currently I'm in between gigs." Penny sips at her wine, seeming tense.

"And what does that mean?" Amelia persists.

"Woah, what's with the twenty questions? Let's let her get settled in." Callie tries to steer the conversation and Amelia shrugs; she needs to focus on what she's stirring so it doesn't burn.

She notices Meredith whispering under her breath heatedly to Alex and wonders what's up. She's probably just pissed that Maggie bailed. Amelia shrugs and goes back to listening to the chatter between coworkers.

"Penny, this is Miranda Bailey the chief of surgery." Callie introduces.

Penny extends a hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Have we met before? You seem familiar." Bailey questions.

Penny seems to tense again. "No, I don't think so."

Arizona sidles over to Amelia, so the brunette is distracted from overhearing the rest of the conversation. "I think I like her."

Arizona's breath is hot against her cheek and her words are slurred.

"What?" Amelia shoots back.

"No, I mean, I don't hate her. I think she's good for Callie."

"Mmhm." Amelia nods, but suddenly feels self-conscious.

"Oh stop. You know that's not what I meant." Arizona kisses Amelia's cheek and tries to rectify her drunken misstep. "There's no one but you. Promise I'll show you tonight." She whispers in Amelia's ear and the brunette grins, but snatches the wine glass from her.

"Alright, enough of that. Think you can go help set the table?" Amelia asks, gesturing to Stephanie doing the task by her lonesome.

"Sure, no problem."

But as soon as Arizona stands, she's wobbly on her heels. It's bad enough that the prosthetic for wearing a heel isn't quite comfortable, nor does she use it very often.

"Woah, no. Sit back down." Amelia shakes her head and pushes Arizona back down gently. She assists April in putting the food onto serving platters.

"Alright guys, dinners ready!" April calls across the vast house. Jo and Stephanie come into the kitchen to help set out the platters.

A pager goes off and everyone looks down almost simultaneously.

"Oh shoot." Callie mutters. "I'm so sorry. I've got to go in."

"Well, it was uhm nice meeting all of you." Penny states mechanically.

"No, no you should stay. It's just a consult. I'll be back before you know it." Callie insists. "Shouldn't she stay guys?"

There's a few mutters of 'yeah' and 'sure' but Amelia takes the wheel, wanting to show there's absolutely no bad blood.

"Of course. Don't worry! We'll look after her. You go!" Amelia waves off Callie and steers the redhead to the table, giving her no choice but to stay.

Once they're all settled, the guests end up falling into the pattern of trying to get to know Penny.

"So, you said you were in between gigs. So you're a doctor?" Amelia starts, chewing a bite of chicken and chasing it down with a sip of water.

Penny nods, swallowing a sip of wine. "Resident actually." She freezes, fork midway to her mouth and Amelia notices the icy stare Meredith is leveling at their guest from across the table.

"S-so, I was working at a small place near the sound. It was shut down and I was accepted into a new residency program. The one at your hospital actually." Penny continues.

"Penelope Blake! That's where I know you from." Bailey shouts from across the table.

"Now who's drunk?" Arizona giggles under her breath and Amelia just places a hand on her arm, making sure the blonde is drinking lots of water.

"I had an interview with you scheduled in my calendar." Bailey finishes, shushing Arizona.

"T-that's right." Penny's cheeks are flush, and it's in that exact moment that the awkwardness finally reaches it's breaking point.

The sound of a fork clattering to the floor is the first jarring sound.

"You can't be serious?" Meredith asks Bailey, harshly. She turns to Penny. "Tell me she isn't serious?!"

Meredith stands and pushes her chair back.

"Mer what-" Alex begins to ask. Everyone looks back and forth between a flustered Penny and a furious Meredith.

"Perfect Penny killed my husband."

Amelia's heart jumps in her throat and her head starts to spin. She looks to Meredith and then levels a stare right at Penny. "I'm sorry, what?"

* * *

 **And so the drama begins...**

 **Hopefully I did the dinner party justice and it amused you guys a bit. I had a lot of fun writing it!**

 **Now for some angst!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Hurricane Amelia**

 **Notes: Thank you everyone for being so patient and supportive. I'm seriously going to try to start updating once a week, hopefully Wednesdays.**

 **Personal shit: My mom went into the psych hospital and I just came out as trans, so yeah. I've been dealing with a lot. The two aren't related at all, and probably tmi, but yeah. My middle name is Robbins for our fav badass fetal surgeon!**

 **SPOILERS FOR SEASON 14: our poor smol bby, Amelia.**

 **Onwards and upwards. Thanks for sticking with this fic. And happy season 14 everyone!**

 **—**

"Perfect Penny killed my husband."

Amelia's heart jumps in her throat and her head starts to spin. She looks to Meredith and then levels a stare right at Penny. "I'm sorry, what?"

Everyone turns to look at Meredith and then back at Penny. The room goes silent. It's as if time stops as tension hangs in the air, thick and heavy like fog.

Meredith excuses herself from the table and Alex follows after her upstairs.

Everyone awkwardly chews or stares down at their plates.

"You were Derek's doctor?" Bailey asks from across the table.

"I uh I was one of them, yes." Penny stutters, her anxiety apparent.

"Wait, I'm sorry. You're coming to work with us?" Arizona clarifies, sobering up. She needs to have a clear head to be here for Amelia.

"The night her husband came in…" Penny avoids the questions being fired at her.

"My brother. Derek was my brother." Amelia interrupts, still staring incredulously at Penny.

At that moment, Callie and Owen enter, laughing and joking.

"See, I told you I was only going to be a minute." Callie says, not reading the room right away.

"Oh, woah. What's going on?" Callie asks- the silence and awkwardness quickly becoming apparent.

"Uh, Penny is coming to work with us." Arizona explains.

Owen chimes in. "Oh, this is the infamous Penny."

"Wait for it." Arizona addresses Owen under her breath.

"Oh, you told them…" Callie says, surprised. "I thought we were going to wait-"

"Penny killed Derek." Amelia interjects, clearly still in shock.

"What did you just say?" Callie presses, not understanding.

"She was there the night that he died. She was his doctor." Amelia explains, wanting to get as much information from Penny as possible. Her heart is pounding in her chest. She can hear the whoosh of her blood rushing in her ears and all she wants is to know exactly what happened. Meredith kept everything from her and this is her chance to get to the bottom of her brother's death.

"Meredith said she killed him." Amelia presses.

Arizona notices the look of complete disbelief on Callie's face. She feels like she should say something, but that really isn't her place anymore. Her main concern is Amelia's wellbeing.

"Woah, woah, woah." Owen tries to gain control of the situation. "Hang on."

But Amelia won't have it. Her voice is choked with emotion. "No. Penny was just going to tell me what happened, right?" She stares Penny right in the eyes, insistent, not giving the redhead an out. "How my brother died."

The silence around the table is deafening. Arizona feels like she should do something, anything, but Amelia is already causing a scene and interjecting could just make it worse.

Whispers break out amongst the other surgeons; they're trying to grasp the severity of the situation.

Arizona watches Callie sink down into her chair and looks between her ex-wife and her girlfriend, not knowing how to gain control of this situation which is quickly spinning out of control.

"What is she talking about?" Callie addresses Penny.

"So, tell me what happened." Amelia simply will not let this drop. She shouldn't have to. This was her brother and she deserves to know.

Callie tries to deter Amelia; she asks to talk to Penny in private.

"That's a good idea." Arizona chimes in. She wants to calm Amelia down as much as possible, take this somewhere private where the four of them can talk. Everyone doesn't need to see this. But Amelia is nothing if not stubborn.

"No, no, no! She was there! I want to hear what happened. Did you make a mistake?" Amelia wants answers now; she needs them and she doesn't care about the other people around them. "Did you-"

"Amelia." Callie tries to reign in the brunette who is now getting choked up with tears.

"Tell me what happened." She insists, her emotions bubbling over.

Arizona just sits. Helpless. She can't blame Amelia for wanting to know, and she can't bring herself to take this opportunity from her girlfriend.

"I was the resident on call that night in trauma." Penny begins. "We were understaffed. Five came in with him. Your brother…" She chokes on her words before regaining her composure. "Your brother had flail-chest."

Amelia shakes her head. "No, my brother died of a brain bleed."

"No." Penny explains the extent of his head wound. "… A choice was made to skip CT… I thought he needed one. I should've pushed harder."

"Hell yeah, you should have." Amelia forces out the words. Hurt. Angry.

Penny starts to cry. Amelia feels no sympathy for this woman. She's had too much taken from her in this life. More then this woman- this incompetent stranger- could ever understand.

"I'm very sorry. I should just go." Penny stands to leave but Amelia won't have it.

"Tell me the rest." She gets up from her seat. "Tell me all of it."

Arizona finally gets up, heading over to Amelia's side and taking her hand. "Amelia, c'mon." She says softly, trying to calm the brunette, wanting nothing more then to diffuse the situation.

"I didn't get to see him, before he went into surgery, I didn't get to see him. You were there." Amelia is lost to her emotions. She will never have Derek back. She can never have his presence in her life again, so she needs to live vicariously through Penny's experience- to understand the last moments before his death.

"You were the last one to see him-"

"Amelia that's enough." Callie says quietly.

Arizona tugs at Amelia's hand, trying her best to lead her from the room, but the brunette yanks her arm away.

"Did he say anything to you, before you killed him?"

Arizona looks between them at a complete loss for words.

"Can you tell me what his last words were?"

Callie rises from the table and throws her napkin down, pounding the tabletop. "That's enough!"

"Get her out of my house." Amelia orders before storming out of the room.

"I'm sorry." Arizona apologizes quietly to the room; it's mainly directed at Callie. She hurries after Amelia, needing to calm the storm that has risen inside her girlfriend.

 **—**

Arizona follows Amelia into her room and shuts the door behind them.

Amelia curls up in bed, wrapping her arms around her legs. "They can't do this. They can't do this to me."

Arizona sits down in front of Amelia. "No one did anything to you. This was a terrible night for a lot of people. Not just you. Meredith, Callie, Penny…"

"Who's side are you on?" Amelia demands, wiping at the tears that keep falling.

"I'm on yours. I'm always on your side, Amelia." Arizona brushes back a strand of hair from Amelia's face and tucks it behind her ear. "I am always here for you."

Amelia nods and finally breaks down, sobbing into the blonde's shoulder as Arizona comforts her. "Shh, I've got you. It's alright. It's going to be alright."

Arizona holds Amelia until the brunette wears herself out. She tucks in her sleepy girlfriend and kisses her forehead before turning out the light.

 **—**

Arizona walks down the hall with purpose, looking for Meredith and Alex. She stumbles upon them in Meredith's room and pushes the door open without knocking.

She narrows a stare at Meredith who is clearly drunk on tequila.

"How could you not tell her?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Meredith shoots back, not expecting this from Arizona.

"How could you let Amelia make small-talk Penny all night? How can you just act like nothing is wrong? Like Amelia doesn't deserve to know anything about what happened?"

'Woah now, hold on…" Alex tries to interject and calm the women down, but Meredith and Arizona completely ignore him.

"He was my husband." Meredith replies.

"He was her brother!" Arizona persists. "You're selfish. Y'know that? She's your family and all you do is push her out."

"Get out!" Meredith shouts, not caring who hears. This is her life and Arizona has no right to intervene. "I don't want you in my house after tonight."

"Gladly." Arizona huffs before turning on her heel and heading back to Amelia's room.

She knows this isn't over, but she's done all she can for tonight and now all Arizona wants is to be by Amelia's side.

—

 **Notes: Sorry this isn't that long but at least I've finally got an update! I plan to continue this story all the way through season fourteen. But first comes the custody case between Callie and Arizona.**

 **Rest assured there is a lot more drama to come!**

 **Thanks for your continued interest**

 **-Matt**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Not Today**

 **Notes: Hey guys! Thanks for all the kind reviews and the positive reception to this story. I appreciate your patience.**

 **—**

Things around the hospital have been tense. Both Arizona and Amelia have been avoiding Meredith to the best of their abilities. It's easier for Arizona, given her specialty. Unfortunately, Amelia is thrown into her path right off the bat.

Amelia looks at a scan on the computer over Meredith's shoulder as they sit in the CT room.

"How can you stand to work with her?" Amelia ponders Meredith's tolerance of Penny.

Meredith glances over to Amelia and shrugs. "If I keep her on a short leash then I can make sure she doesn't hurt anyone else."

Amelia just shakes her head. "I don't know how you can even be in the same room with her."

Penny clears her throat and stands anxiously in the doorway. "The patient's labs are back." She announces to Meredith.

Amelia brushes past Penny in a hurry. She hates to admit it, but Meredith is stronger then her in this situation. She can't even look at Penny without feeling anger swell in her chest. So, she does the one thing that she knows will calm her down. She heads to peds to look for Arizona.

As Amelia rounds the corner she overhears April and Arizona's conversation.

"You don't think…" Arizona pauses, eyes wide. "Owen and Riggs?"

"No." April scoffs. "No..." But the second time she seems unsure.

"Two men, all alone, in the desert…" Arizona nudges April and they share a laugh.

"Oh, hey."

Amelia is instantly calmed when Arizona turns to greet her- beaming, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Hey." Amelia sighs, letting out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding in.

"Is everything alright?" Arizona questions, raising a brow. She's utterly adorable when she does that; Amelia appreciates every subtle gesture on Arizona's features; she feels like the luckiest woman alive.

"It is now." She replies honestly, leaning in to place a grateful kiss to Arizona's cheek.

"Good." Arizona's smile could brighten up the whole hospital in Amelia's opinion.

"I'm working on a case. With Meredith and Penny." Amelia explains, her hands fidgeting.

"Oh." Arizona nods, placing a comforting hand on Amelia's shoulder. "Dinner tonight? You can help me cook." The blonde offers. Cooking together is sort of a stress reliever for the both of them- it also usually leads to hot sex and cold food, but neither of them really seem to mind.

"Sounds great." Amelia agrees, returning Arizona's smile, if only to force herself to get through this day. She has something to look forward to and that makes all the difference.

 **—**

Unfortunately, Penny is heavily involved with the case that involves Meredith and Amelia's patient. It's a returning patient of Meredith's- her first ever- and Amelia and her sister-in-law argue over the best course of treatment.

Tension runs high and Amelia's nerves are frayed from having to work with both Meredith AND Penny.

Finally she can't take it anymore and confronts Meredith in a storage room.

"I can't stand this!"

"What?" Meredith turns to look at Amelia, clearly irritated.

"We need to get her fired. She doesn't deserve to work here." Amelia runs a hand through her hair. She's stressed, tense.

Meredith rolls her eyes. "It's not going to happen. Let it go. You're being petty."

"I'm being petty?" Amelia echoes. "She killed Derek."

"You weren't even there." Meredith reminds her, her voice rising.

"Yeah. You saw to that." Amelia shoots back.

"I don't have time for this, Amelia."

"You never do. You never make time for me or treat me like a part of your family." Amelia is holding back tears now, her emotions bubbling over.

"Enough. That's enough." Meredith brushes past Amelia as she leaves the storage room in a huff.

Amelia takes a deep breath and wipes away stray tears before heading back to work.

 **Later that evening…**

Amelia leans on Arizona's shoulder as she overlooks a stove full of boiling pots and pans.

"Here, taste this." Arizona blows on a spoonful of the nearly-ready dinner before offering it to Amelia.

"Mm." Amelia chews and swallows. "This is great. What is this?"

"Chicken alfredo. You like it?" Arizona reaches for a wooden spoon to stir the pasta.

"I love it." Amelia places a quick kiss to Arizona's cheek before heading to the cabinets to grab plates and set the table.

Once they're settled, Amelia finally feels at ease. She can feel the tension fade from her shoulders and her head has finally stopped spinning.

"So, how did the rest of your day go?" Arizona asks around a mouthful of salad.

Amelia shrugs and pushes the food around her plate with her fork. "Can we not talk about it?"

"Of course." Arizona nods understandingly. "Would you like to hear about my day?"

Amelia nods. "Always."

As she listens to Arizona animatedly talk about the baby she saved that day- Amelia can't help but think about how much she loves this woman. No matter what she needs Arizona is always there, to calm her, to care for her, to love her. It's been a trying time, to say the least, and the only positive constant in it has been Arizona. Amelia is lost in her thoughts and before she can stop herself she blurts out-

"I love you."

Arizona just laughs. "I know. I've known that for a while now, Amy."

Amelia feels incredibly stupid, like a school-girl with a crush. "I know. But I just had to say it. I feel like I don't show you how much I appreciate you, I-"

"Amelia, shut up." Arizona smiles and leans across the table to give her girlfriend a sweet kiss, but before things can heat up Amelia's cell goes off.

"One sec." She gives Arizona an apologetic look.

"Dr. Shepherd." There's a long pause as Amelia listens to the person on the other end. "I see…"

Arizona watches the light fade from Amelia's eyes and the color drain from her face. "What is it?" She mouths, but Amelia just shakes her head.

"Thank you." Amelia hangs up and the look on her face is absolutely devastating.

"Who died?" Arizona asks bluntly before she can stop herself.

Amelia swallows and takes a deep breath- wide-eyed, terrified.

"Meredith was attacked by a patient."

"What?" Arizona asks, hardly able to believe it. "What's the extent of her injuries? Is she okay? What can we do? I can drive you to the hospital right now-"

Amelia holds up her hands to stop the barrage of questions.

"It's not good."

 **—**

 **Thanks again for your patience. I am going to try like hell to get another chapter up in time for Greys Day tomorrow. Love you guys and your support! Amazon ftw.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: My Best Baby**

 **NOTES:** Dear readers, Thank you so much for all your kind reviews and patience. I legitimately could not push through my depression to keep writing without the smiles they bring me. Your loyalty and kindness is truly astounding, so again thank-you.

This update took so long because I had already written the perfect end to this chapter and my writing app deleted it. I was devastated. Hopefully I still do the story justice. It's been one of my favorite chapters to write.

May Amezona rise!

 **—**

Meredith's injuries are extensive. To the point where her jaw is wired shut. She sustained broken ribs, a broken leg and arm, and a concussion.

She was attacked by a patient who didn't intend to harm her. He couldn't help it due a brain injury he sustained. Still, it doesn't make the recovery any easier.

Two weeks have passed and Meredith is still in recovery. Amelia or Arizona have been by every day to visit. They've been staying at Meredith's house to take turns watching the kids with Maggie. Alex has also been a great help in the rotation of staying with Meredith or watching the kids.

The weight that sits on Amelia's shoulders from fighting with Meredith before the attack is draining. She's apologized, even dropped off flowers. Initially Meredith threw things at her- a cup, a bedpan, to get Amelia out of the room. She seemed to tolerate Arizona's presence, but appreciated Alex most of all. Amelia was grateful that Mer was at least letting someone take care of her.

Eventually, Amelia could sit in Meredith's room and talk to her, getting the occasional withering stare. She'd update her on how the kids were doing and make sure to take lots of cute pictures of them on her phone.

Arizona was, of course, Amelia's rock. Anything she needed Arizona was right there for support. When Amelia admitted that the stress of the situation made her feel like drinking, Arizona was there to take her to as many AA meetings as possible.

Eventually, Meredith was doing well enough that she was able to go home. Amelia decided to bring Alex along as a buffer while they got her set-up and comfortable- just in case.

"There ya go, Mer, all comfy." Alex says, tucking Meredith in on the couch.

Meredith just chuckles. "Really Alex, I'm fine, you can go. I've got all the help i can handle." She glances up at Amelia.

"You sure? Cuz I can-"

"Alex, go. Spend some time with Jo." Meredith interrupts, waving him off.

"Alright, but call me if you need anything." Alex says before heading to the door.

Meredith sighs and pats the couch next to her, indicating for Amelia to sit.

"Do you need anything?" She asks, sitting down cautiously. They haven't had a serious conversation since the attack. Well, they have, but it's all been one-sided.

"I wish everyone would stop asking me that. I'm fine." Meredith rolls her eyes.

"I'm so sorry for everything if there's anything I can do- I just, with Penny and Derek I-I-"

"Amelia." Meredith interjects, placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Listen. Thank-you. For everything. I mean it." Meredith smiles, it reaches her eyes. "For taking care of the kids and the house. Seriously, thank you."

Amelia sighs, all the tension leaving her shoulders. "It's the least I could do."

Meredith nods. "And thank Arizona for me?"

"Of course."

"You hold onto her. She's a good one." Meredith smiles; it's a peace offering, Arizona is welcome around the Grey Household again.

"She is. The best." Amelia returns Meredith's smile. For once, everything is at peace between them. The hatchet is buried and they can move forward- a family.

—

With Meredith on the mend and her and Amelia reconciled, the neurosurgeon is finally back to her old self- snarky and charming. Finally, her smile is genuine again; there's a bounce in her step and she's kicking ass in surgery left and right.

Unfortunately, Arizona now has drama of her own to deal with.

—

Arizona sits in a cafe across from Callie; she's listening to her ex-wife talk excitedly about school brochures and apartments in New York- about dragging their daughter across the country. Her head is spinning and she needs to regain control of the conversation.

"Woah, hold on. I need to take a BIG step backwards. At some point you thought you heard me say 'Yes, Callie, please, move our daughter across the country.' But I never said that."

"I did not, I said we could talk about it." Callie tries to defend her position.

"No, Callie, what you said was 'You will be able to see Sophia whenever you want.'"

"Okay, well, that's not what I meant-"

But Arizona cuts her off, continuing to try to get control of the situation- to make sense of it. Callie shouldn't be this thoughtless, this careless. About their daughter and her future.

"Go, have your Penny and be happy. But you're not taking my daughter with you."

"Okay, please stop saying she's YOUR daughter."

"But she is." Arizona insists. "Also, what makes you and Penny more qualified to care for Sophia? I have a perfectly stable home situation with Amelia. Plus, all Sophia's friends are here. Her school is here. She already has a life here. Children need stability." She explains vehemently, trying to get her point across. Callie seems so decided; Callie hadn't even considered Arizona and Amelia caring for Sophia and that makes the blonde furious.

"Amelia has spent more time with Sophia. She knows her better. Sophia is comfortable around her. Plus there's Meredith and her kids. Sophia has a huge family here. You can't just take her away from that without considering-"

"Oh I have considered it." Callie interjects. "What makes you think living with a recovering alcoholic is a more stable situation then Sophia living with me and Penny?"

Arizona is taken completely aback. That is a low blow and totally uncalled for. "Y'know what, I'm done talking about this. I think I need to get a lawyer." Arizona grabs her things and starts to leave.

"Arizona, wait-"

But she's already decided. She's not going to give her daughter up without a fight.

—

Later that evening...

Amelia's hands lightly skim down Arizona's bare skin- between the valley of her breasts, down her stomach, settling on her hip and drawing light circles.

Arizona gasps, lifting her hips off the mattress in a silent plea for more. Amelia is taking her time tonight, teasing, trying to extend her girlfriend's pleasure.

The brunette's fingers dip lower, reaching the warm juncture between Arizona's thighs and brushing her clit with feather light touches.

"Amy, please..." Arizona begs, trying to get friction against Amelia's fingers, begging for release. But the brunette silences her pleas with her lips, sucking and biting at the blonde's bottom lip and trailing warm, wet kisses down her neck, biting and sucking- leaving light red marks.

"Amy..." Arizona groans, her frustration reaching new heights. Her girlfriend knows just how to rile her up.

Finally, Amelia relents, thrusting her fingers quickly into Arizona's wet warmth. The blonde gasps and moans in delight as her girlfriend's fingers take up a hard and fast pace causing her to finally crash over the edge. She pants from exertion, waves of pleasure still coursing through her body.

"Oh my god..."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far." Amelia smirks, licking her fingers clean and placing a quick kiss to her girlfriend's lips. She cuddles herself around Arizona and pulls the sheet up over them- placing a gentle kiss to the blonde's cheek.

"Great way to end the day, if I do say so myself." Amelia is always cocky after giving her partner such an intense orgasm.

Suddenly, she hears soft sobs coming from Arizona.

Amelia sits up, startled. "Babe, what's wrong? What is it? Did I do something...?" She's worried she was too rough, that she didn't take Arizona's feelings or needs into consideration.

"No, no, it's not that." Arizona wipes away her tears, looking up into Amelia's worried eyes. "Callie wants to take Sophia away."

"What?" Worry has turned to confusion as the brunette tries to understand the situation. "What do you mean?"

"Callie is moving to New York with Penny. She wants to take Sophia with them." Arizona explains through tears.

Amelia instantly feels protective of Arizona, of Sophia. Sophia already feels like family to Amelia. "She can't do that, can she? I won't let her." Amelia holds Arizona close as she sobs, scattering light kisses to the top of the blonde's head.

"We'll fight for your daughter. I'll help you. It'll all be okay, babe." Amelia assures, soothing Arizona the best she can. Amelia is nothing if not a fighter, and she'll stand by Arizona's side, no matter what.

—

Notes: well, I hope the ending was decent enough. Thanks again for all your patience and support!

Sent from my iPhone


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Love and Order**

 **Notes:** Get it? Like Law and Order. Ahem, anyway. Drama, drama, and some more drama. Thanks for all the kind reviews! Man this ship is growing like crazy, esp on twitter! I love it. lol

 **Loosely based on episode 12x22, "Mama Tried"**

 **Sorry it took me an extra two days. I love my fellow stans and appreciate your patience.**

Hope you enjoy.

(I apologize in advance for the court case being so long).

—

"This court is now in session to determine sole physical custody of Sophia Robbins Sloan Torres."

The echo of the gavel banging resounds through the quiet courtroom as the fight for Sophia begins.

—

With Owen, Bailey, and Penny on Callie's side and Meredith, Amelia, and Richard on Arizona's side, the testimony begins.

Owen is first to take the stand.

" Dr. Torres and I work together on a project building prosthetics for injured vets." He explains to Callie's lawyer.

"You're a veteran yourself so the project holds a lot of meaning for you." The lawyer states for the court. "What was the connection for Dr. Torres?"

Owen clears his throat. "Dr. Torres just cares. While she didn't serve herself, she's always been willing to pitch in and help. She's a very empathetic person- big hearted." The lawyer continues, asking Owen if Callie's move to New York with Penny seems sudden.

He shakes his head. "Not for Callie, no. This is who she is. She's thrown a situation and it doesn't daunt her, it inspires her. I've seen it time and time again in the O.R. Dr. Torres is tasked with a difficult situation and she jumps in. It's something I admire about her."

"Thank you, Dr. Hunt." The lawyer replies as Owen finishes his testimony.

Arizona fiddles nervously with the necklace she's wearing- the one Amelia gave her for Christmas. Callie is smiling. Owen's testimony was solid. She knows she shouldn't be nervous already, but of course she is- any parent would be. Still, she has solid people on her side. She just wishes Amelia could be sitting next to her- holding her hand. Arizona takes a deep breath and tries to calm herself as Penny takes the stand.

—

Penny fiddles with her hands nervously as Arizona's lawyer approaches the stand.

"So, you live with Dr. Torres?"

"Yes." Penny replies.

"And how long have you known Sophia?"

"Oh, well, we met a few months ago."

Arizona's lawyer seems smug and confident. "And how well would you say you've gotten to know Sophia over the last few months?"

Penny clears her throat. "Very well."

"Oh? Very well? That's good. That's very good."

Arizona notices the smile that passes between Penny and Callie and she feels her stomach sink with uncertainty. 'It will all be okay.' She tells herself. Amelia will take the stand after Penny and Arizona is confident that her girlfriend knows Sophia much better then Penny. She's reassured as she glances back at the smiling brunette.

Arizona's lawyer presses on.

"What's her favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Her favorite toy?"

"Objection. Relevance? This isn't a quiz show." Callie's lawyer intervenes.

"I'm trying to establish the nature of Dr. Blake's relationship with Sophia." Arizona's lawyer volleys back.

The judge nods. "I'll allow it."

Penny shoots back answers confidently, listing Sophia's favorite toy, cereal, and animal.

Arizona can feel her palms begin to sweat. She hadn't expected Penny to be this knowledgable. After all, the redhead has barely spent time with Sophia and known her for a much shorter time then Amelia.

"What was Sophia wearing this morning?"

There's a long pause from Penny. "I-I don't know."

"You don't know?" Arizona's lawyer is surefooted and prepared. "What grade is Sophia in?"

"Second, no f-first, first!" Penny is tripped up and despite herself Arizona lets out the breath she's been holding in. Penny's mistake shouldn't please her, but it does. She doesn't want to embarrass Callie's new girlfriend, but she doesn't want to lose her daughter either- whatever it takes.

"You've only known Sophia a few months. A child you're soon going to coparent and you can't even recall what grade she's in."

"Objection!" Callie's lawyer stands. "Badgering the witness."

"No further questions your honor."

And with that Arizona's lawyer rests.

—

Amelia takes the stand, smiling, confident. She doesn't wish Callie any pain, but this is for Arizona, for Sophia- a child that she's come to know and love. Amelia has no doubt that they can win this case and she'll do anything she can to help.

"Dr. Shepherd, you've known Dr. Robbins for quite some time."

Amelia leans forward towards the microphone. "Yes, we met in med school. We both attended Hopkins."

"Mmhm, and how long have you been dating ?"

"For over a year and a half." Amelia flashes a bright smile towards the blonde.

"And have you known Sophia that whole time?"

"Actually, longer. Sophia plays with my sister-in-law Meredith's uhh Dr. Grey's children and sometimes I watch all of them."

"That's quite a handful. It's impressive that you can manage all of that and head the neuro-department at Grey Sloan Memorial."

Amelia nods. "It's a group effort. It takes a village, especially with both of their mothers heading surgery departments, but we manage."

"I see."

So far, so good. Callie's lawyer has nothing on Amelia. The neurosurgeon's testimony is smooth and polished. Arizona feels calmer, more at ease.

"Dr. Grey's husband- Derek Shepherd, who was your brother, died recently, isn't that right?" Callie's lawyer presses.

"Yes, this past year." Amelia feels her pulse quicken, unsure where this is heading.

"During that time is it true you relapsed in your sobriety?"

"Objection! Relevance?" Arizona's lawyer stands.

"I'm simply trying to establish the witness' character, your honor." Callie's lawyer counters.

The judge nods. "I'll allow it."

Amelia feels the bile rise in her throat. She should've known this would be coming, but somehow it still takes her off guard. She swallows hard. "No, I did not."

"But you almost did?"

Amelia shakes her head. "I've been sober for over a year."

"But it's true you also dealt with an oxycodone addiction while you were still practicing medicine?"

"I've been clean almost three years. I regularly attend meetings." Amelia persists, feeling attacked. This isn't going at all how she hoped. Now she looks worse then Penny.

"That wasn't the question." The lawyer prods, looking smug.

"Objection! Badgering." Arizona's lawyer protests.

"Sustained. Answer the question Dr. Shepherd." The judge rules and proceeds.

"Yes."

Amelia's response rings out in the quiet courtroom. She just admitted that she had practiced medicine while addicted to Oxy- even though it was years ago. It still sounds bad. She's certain she's let Arizona down and can't even look up at the blonde as she gets down from the stand.

—

The trial is long and the day is stressful. After listening to Bailey testify that Callie's schedule is much more suited to caring for a child- then Arizona being crossed by Callie's attorney that she cares for children more regularly at the hospital then for Sophia- Arizona is completely spent. While on recess, she heads outside for a cigarette.

"Hey." Amelia comes over, hanging her head.

"I'm sorry I let you down." She mutters quietly. "Guess I'm not much of a super hero anymore."

Arizona laughs- it's a hollow sound. She isn't able to muster any actual cheer. "Well, you did better then Penny. Meredith is up next. I'm sure she'll testify to your character." Arizona shakes her head, uncertain of the outcome but not wanting to kick Amelia while she's down.

"I'm just thankful that you're here for me." She admits honestly.

"Always." Amelia nods, finally meeting Arizona's eyes- they're worried, sad; she can't blame her; at this point it seems Callie will be better suited and it's all her fault.

Arizona tosses her cigarette to the ground and stomps it out. Turning to take Amelia's hand, she laces their fingers together as they head back towards the courtroom.

—

Meredith sits on the stand, poised and ready for anything.

The opposition fires questions at her about how she views the relationship between Arizona and Sophia. How she's friends with both Callie and Arizona. And finally comes to rest on Amelia.

"Do you think it's wise for Dr. Shepherd to be trusted with children, as a recovering addict?"

Meredith nods. "I trust her completely with my own children and she's never proven me wrong. Amelia is a wonderful aunt." Meredith smiles; she and Amelia may not always get along, but she knows this to be true.

"Yet, you've kicked her out of your house multiple times for her behavior?" The lawyer presses.

"Yes, but not for anything related to her recovery."

"Yet, you've questioned her judgment before?" Callie's lawyer is trying to gain momentum, but Meredith is much harder to shake then Amelia.

"Again, not in regards to her recovery." Meredith counters and it puts the line of questioning to rest. "I trust Amelia with my children. I always have."

—

Arizona is exhausted from worrying. Unfortunately, despite Meredith and Richard's positive testimony towards Amelia's recovery, she is still worried about the outcome. Sophia is biologically Callie's. And while she knows it makes her no less of a mother, she isn't sure the judge will see it that way. Still, she chose to stay with Callie, she chose to be a mother to Sophia, despite how the situation of Callie's pregnancy arose, and she makes a point to mention that in her testimony.

As the judge deliberates, Arizona rests her head in her hands. The only thing she wants is for Sophia to be healthy and happy. She just hopes that means her daughter will get to stay with her.

—

Court resumes for the final ruling.

"After listening to and going over all the testimony extensively, I've reached a verdict."

The room is silent, tension heavy in the air.

"In the custody case regarding Sophia Robbins Sloan Torres, I hearby grant sole custody to Arizona Robbins."

She hears Callie gasp and all of their friends murmur, but Arizona cannot help the smile that spreads across her lips. Sophia is staying right here, with her, and she couldn't be happier. The blonde turns to look over her shoulder and searches for Amelia, for a friendly, familiar smile, but instead sees a hollow look in the brunette's eyes and a forced smile.

Her lawyer is congratulating her, but it's only a faint echo as her head swims with worries for the future.

—

 **Notes: So much drama, in typical Greys fashion. Sorry for this chapter being just the trial. Hopefully it wasn't too boring to read. Hopefully another update tomorrow. Reviews feed my soul!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: If I Could Tell Her**

 **Notes:** Once again, thanks for your patience. I'm trying to keep updates more regular… doing decently I think. To everyone who's been leaving positive reviews and stood up for me, thank you. You guys are the best and continue to make me smile and want to continue writing.

 **Important fic timeline:** Just for reference- Amelia hasn't done oxy since Private Practice, however she did pick some up after Derek's death over a year ago (in this fic) but did not take it. Also, she has been sober (in this fic timeline) for about two years. So, her addiction and sobriety was only brought up in court to try to establish her not being able to care for a child- obviously not true.

 **Sorry for the HUGE list of notes.**

 **Oh, and sorry for misspelling Sofia's name. I wrote the entire last chapter on my phone and blame autocorrect.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **—**

 _Directly following the trial…_

Arizona looks over as she hears Callie sob, "How did this happen?" And watches as her ex collapses into her current partner's shoulder, racked with sobs. While Arizona doesn't wish to see Callie in pain, it also isn't her place to intervene anymore. If and when Callie wants to talk, she can come to her.

The high of winning the trial is quickly snatched away as Arizona heads outside to search for Amelia. Thinking the brunette will meet her outside the courtroom; Amelia is nowhere to be found. Arizona sighs. She wants to find her girlfriend, but right now she has her daughter to think about. When Amelia wants to talk, she'll be right here waiting.

 **—**

72 hours have passed and Arizona hasn't heard from or seen Amelia.

The first night- Arizona calls and leaves a message asking Amelia to come home. The second morning, she calls and expresses her worry that Amelia might be drinking again, despite that, Arizona's loyalty never wavers. The third day, she sends a text in a last attempt at contact- not wanting to push the brunette away further. But instead of hearing from Amelia, she hears from Meredith.

 **Meredith Grey:** Amelia is here. She's safe. She hasn't relapsed.

A thousand questions circle through Arizona's head before she settles on just sending a _'thank-you'_ and getting back to her day. She has Sofia to dedicate her time to.

 **—**

Amelia is rudely jolted awake by a pillow landing on her head.

"Get up!"

"Mmph. Go away." Amelia grumbles. She's been hiding out at Meredith's for the last three days. Thankfully, her sister-in-law hasn't given her any crap. But now, she looks up to see Maggie and Meredith glaring at her.

 _'Shit'_. Amelia rubs at her eyes and sits up. "What?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Maggie asks.

"Are you really this stupid, Amelia?" Meredith chimes in.

Maggie whaps her head with a pillow again.

"Jesus. What?" Amelia grumbles.

"After all that you're just going to abandon Arizona and Sofia?" Maggie asks, exasperated. "You love that little girl."

Amelia nods. "I do."

"Didn't I tell you not to mess this up?" Meredith is glaring at her. "You're better then this, Amelia."

The brunette shrugs, getting up from the couch so they stop hitting her with questions… and pillows. "I don't need to explain myself to you."

Maggie cuts off Amelia's path to the bathroom. "Maybe not, but you need to explain to Arizona and Sofia why you don't want to be a family anymore. They deserve that much."

Amelia shakes her head. "I don't deserve them. I'm a mess. A fuck up. I always screw up everything good. I-I can't do that to them."

Meredith shakes her head. "Don't be an idiot. Robbins loves you and so does that little girl. Don't let what that lawyer said get to you. You're not a hurricane anymore, Amelia. Trust me, that takes A LOT for me to say." Meredith smirks. "But you can't stay on my couch anymore. Not until you talk to Arizona."

Maggie nods in agreement and Amelia sighs.

"Fine. Alright. You're right." She agrees reluctantly, picking up her phone to call Arizona.

 **—**

Arizona is just dropping Sofia off at school as her phone rings- Amelia's name popping up on the screen.

"Mommy will see you after school, sweetie." She leans down to give Sofia a hug, before watching her little girl rush off excitedly into school.

She swipes open her phone to answer the call just in time.

"Hey."

There's a long pause before Amelia's voice breaks the silence.

"I didn't know if you would answer."

Arizona sighs- a mix of frustration and relief at hearing her girlfriend's voice. "Of course I answered. Amelia I've been worried sick about you."

"I know. I'm sorry." She replies quietly. Amelia hates that she does this; she always runs away right as things start turning into something real. Instead of talking about her feelings she lets them build up and just fleas as fast as she can.

"Why did you leave? What it something I did? Do you not want to live with Sofia because…"

"No! No. It's nothing like that." Amelia interrupts. "Of course I want to live with you and Sofia. Do you think we can just talk tonight?"

"Of course." Arizona doesn't want to fight, but she does need an explanation. She can't have Amelia just running off like this, especially not if she's going to start playing a larger role in Sofia's life.

"Meet me at home. I'll cook."

"Home." Amelia echoes happily. She never expected Arizona to be so forgiving so quickly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Amy."

Arizona is hopeful as she hangs up, heading off to work. Amelia is coming home tonight. It's progress. That's all that matters.

 **—**

Arizona hears Amelia's key in the lock around 8pm. She's just sent Sofia to get ready for bed and kept dinner on the warmer, waiting for Amelia to get home.

"Mommy? Who is it?" She hears Sofia call from the bathroom.

"Just finish brushing your teeth and I'll come tuck you in." Arizona calls back, wanting to greet Amelia first.

"Hey." The brunette avoids eye-contact as she enters, dropping some bags full of her stuff on the floor.

"I kept dinner warm and waited to eat. I've just got to put Sofia to bed." Arizona explains, though what she wants is to pull Amelia into a crushing hug and kiss her until they're both breathless.

Amelia nods. "Okay. I'll dish out dinner."

Arizona agrees before heading off to put her daughter to bed. She finds Sofia bouncing up and down on her bed and can't help but laugh.

"What're you doing?"

"Smushing the new mattress so it's comfy!" Sofia exclaims.

"Alright, my little jumping bean, get into bed." Arizona smiles as her daughter snuggles underneath the covers and she tucks her in. How did she get so lucky?

"Mom, is Amy here?" Sofia asks around a yawn.

"Mmhm." Arizona places a kiss to her daughter's forehead.

"Is she gonna stay all the time now?"

When did her daughter get so grown up? She doesn't want to lie or give her little girl false hope, so Arizona answers honestly. "I hope so."

"Me too." Sofia replies sleepily.

Arizona flips off the light. "Goodnight sweetie."

 **—**

"She asleep?" Amelia asks. Having set the table- Arizona sits down across from her.

"Mmhm."

"She's been asking about you."

"Yeah?" Amelia asks, feeling extremely guilty for having abandoned them.

"She's really fond of you." Arizona replies, wanting to add that she is too. But obviously Amelia knows that.

Amelia pushes the pasta on her plate around with her fork. Arizona made one of her favorite Thai dishes but she just can't seem to muster up an appetite.

"Long day?" Arizona asks casually, as if nothing has been going on between them. As if, in fact, everything is normal.

Amelia taps her foot anxiously. Just waiting for a fight, a freak out, anything. But Arizona must sense it because she sighs and reaches across the table to place her hand on top of Amelia's.

"I don't want to fight. I just want to know what happened?" Sincere and kind blue eyes meet Amelia's as she looks up.

"I'm not good enough for you. I'm not good enough for you and Sofia. I'm a mess. I'm Hurricane Amelia. I always will be."

Arizona shakes her head. "You're perfect. For me. For us. Nothing has changed Amelia. Those things that lawyer said? All of that is in the past. You aren't your past. You're so much stronger then that." She gives Amelia's hand a gentle squeeze.

Amelia starts to relax. Arizona's acceptance and reassurance washing over her like a warm wave.

"Besides, haven't you heard? I'm a good man in a storm." Arizona smiles brightly and Amelia can't help but return it.

"I'm glad you're home."

"Me too."

—

Three months have passed since Amelia came back home. For good. Life is hectic and messy and wonderful- as much as can be expected with a family full of surgeons. There are ups and downs. Losses and gains. But every passing day their family grows stronger. Amelia can't ask for a better life.

Sofia has adjusted quickly. Arizona hoped she would. Children are resilient- this she knows. She seems happy. They FaceTime Callie in New York as often as possible and Arizona has already allowed them to share holidays; there was no way she was going to cut Callie off completely. It wouldn't be healthy for either of them.

Still, Sofia is quick to accept Amelia as part of her life- she enjoys spending time with the brunette. They love to cook breakfast together, even if they usually burn it. Frequently, Sofia falls asleep in Amelia's arms on the couch when they watch movies on the weekends. The neurosurgeon shows Sofia how to sculpt brain models out of play-doh. She even convinces Arizona to let Sofia get a fish as a pet. Their little family has come together so perfectly and Arizona never thought she could feel this happy with someone again. But she does. Every day.

—

Amelia wakes to the feeling of soft kisses being placed down the side of her neck.

"Five more minutes." She grumbles, yanking the comforter over her head.

"You said that ten minutes ago." Arizona says, pulling back the blanket to continue scattering kisses all over Amelia's bare skin.

Amelia stirs, slowly opening her eyes. She hates mornings, but this isn't a bad way to wake up. Actually, it's perfect. She captures Arizona's lips with her own and gives her a sloppy morning kiss.

Arizona giggles and places a soft kiss to the top of Amelia's nose. "Finally, I've been trying to get you up for the past hour."

Amelia groans and stretches. "I had a twelve hour surgery. Then when I got home you kept me up a few more hours." She winks, playful nipping at Arizona's ear.

"I didn't hear you complaining last night." The blonde smirks and settles in closer to her girlfriend. She listens to Amelia's steady heartbeat as it lulls her into a state of contentedness. This is what unconditional love feels like- playfulness, and sexiness, and waking up every morning feeling loved and safe and wanted.

She sits up suddenly and gives Amelia a searing kiss.

"Marry me."

"What?" Amelia's eyes go wide. She can't be serious. Is she serious?

"Amelia Shepherd, will you marry me?"

Amelia looks into such sincere, sparkling blue eyes and can't remember a time in her life when she ever felt happier. So she nods and leans forward to try to put every ounce of how she feels about Arizona into one kiss.

Arizona is beaming when Amelia pulls back. "So, is that a yes?"

Amelia laughs, completely giddy. "Of course it's a yes. Yes! I'll marry you."

And they seal their proposal with another kiss.

—

Notes: Hopefully it was worth the wait! Don't worry the story isn't done. I just might start a sequel instead.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Vows and Oaths**

 **Notes:** Thanks for all your kind reviews and support! Amezona stans are my favorite stans. Y'all are the best. I really only have time to update Tuesdays and Thursdays since I'm working a lot of hours at my two jobs. I'll do my best to better keep up.

 **Timeline:** Approx early season 13.

Enjoy!

* * *

April and Arizona are relaxing in the Attendings' lounge; they finally have some time to catch up with the goings on in their lives.

"How's Harriet?" Arizona asks as she sits on the couch, catching up on emails.

"Good. A handful, but she's sleeping through the night." April smiles, picturing her baby daughter's face. She pours Arizona a cup of coffee and hands it to her before plopping down on the couch next to her.

"So, three weeks, huh?"

"Sorry, what?" Arizona asks, looking up from her phone.

April chuckles. "Can't you go two minutes without talking to Amelia?"

"I wasn't!" Arizona protests, but it's a lie and April knows it. Arizona has a tell.

"Okay, so spill. Why such a quick wedding?"

Arizona shrugs. "We don't want anything fancy. Just a small ceremony with close friends. Something simple."

April nods sipping her coffee. "But how'm I supposed to be a good maid of honor if I have nothing to plan." She pouts.

Arizona laughs. "I appreciate the enthusiasm."

"Can I ask you something?" April seems apprehensive. Arizona wonders if she judges how quickly her relationship with Amelia is progressing. But April is her best friend and she respects her opinions.

"How do you know this is different? Then you and Callie, I mean. I just don't want to see you getting hurt again." April explains earnestly, placing a hand on Arizona's shoulder.

The blonde just shakes her head and smiles. "It's very different. With Callie, we were never in the same place at the same time. We were still growing as separate people and never quite wanted things simultaneously." Arizona explains. "Like when I went to Africa and she didn't want to come with. Then, she wanted a family when I didn't. There were just so many things that weren't in sync with us. With Amelia, it's different. We've experienced so many similar losses, we understand each other on a different level. We're both done progressing in our careers, we're in a stable, happy place. She's more then ready to support and take care of Sofia. Everything just, fell into place at the right time."

April watches as her best friend's smile widens and her eyes sparkle as she talks about Amelia. She can see that Arizona is truly happy and that's what matters the most.

She returns Arizona's smile. "I'm glad you found a great love again."

"Me too." Truly, she is; Arizona feels like the luckiest woman in the world to be given a second chance at true love.

—

"Three weeks? That's soon." Maggie says across the surgical table as she and Amelia work to save a patient.

"What's soon?" Jo asks curiously as she assists Amelia.

"Amelia and Arizona are getting married." Maggie announces.

"Maggie!" Amelia protests.

"You are? Congratulations!" Jo exclaims, genuinely happy for them both. "I wonder why Alex didn't tell me…"

"Well, we hadn't exactly decided to share the news with everyone yet." Amelia explains, glaring at Maggie.

"It's just, are you sure? A few weeks ago you were hiding out on Mer's couch and now you're jumping into this headfirst. It just seems like a lot."

"Can we just focus, please?" Amelia snaps. She knows Maggie means well, that she's just concerned, but Amelia doesn't feel like this is the time or place to discuss this. She sighs, noticing the hurt in Maggie's eyes. She didn't mean to hurt her feelings. Honestly, of course she's nervous. Arizona deserves the world and Amelia isn't sure she can give it to her; but she also knows that she's never loved anyone as much as she loves Arizona and she will do her best to make Arizona and Sofia happy.

It's going to be a long surgery and Amelia doesn't know if she can handle the tense silence in the O.R. She clears her throat.

"I've never known anyone like Arizona." She starts, quietly. "There's just something about her. I've always been kind of a mess. Well, more then kind of." Amelia chuckles. "But Arizona just…understands. She has this calming effect that I can't really explain. When everything around me is falling apart- like right after Derek died- I get impulsive and stupid. Hurricane Amelia." She shakes her head. "But Arizona keeps me calm. She helps me think straight. She's the calm during a storm."

"Awwwe." Jo says teasingly, but it's actually really cute. Amelia is this badass surgeon who's absolutely smitten.

Maggie is tearing up. "You love her."

Amelia nods. "I really do."

* * *

 _Later that night,_

Amelia and Arizona are relaxing on the couch as Sofia colors at the kitchen table.

"Everyone was so nosy today. That hospital, I swear." Amelia rolls her eyes.

"You too, huh? April was giving me the third degree." Arizona chuckles.

"Yeah, I got it from Maggie and then later from Meredith!" The brunette exclaims, sighing. "Are we crazy?" She asks, only half-serious, there's no way she's getting cold feet. She won't let something this perfect slip through her fingers.

"Well you are." Arizona giggles, elbowing Amelia gently before placing a quick kiss to her lips.

"Mom! Look what I made!" Sofia exclaims, running up to Amelia.

It surprises her. It's completely unexpected, to hear Sofia call her 'mom'. She can tell it surprises Arizona too. Amelia isn't officially or legally her mother yet. But already the little girl has completely accepted her and it makes her heart melt.

"Is that me and your mommy?"

"Yup! And me too!" Sofia beams. She's handed Amelia a drawing of what is clearly her and Arizona getting married, and Sofia acting as their flower girl.

Amelia smiles, ruffling Sofia's hair. "You're excited about the wedding, huh?"

"Uh-huh! Can I go put on my dress again?" Sofia is practically bouncing up and down.

Amelia chuckles. "I'm pretty sure it's time to get ready for bed." She glances at Arizona who nods; she doesn't want to overstep her boundaries with parenting Sofia.

"Amy's right. Go get ready and I'll come tuck you in." Arizona hugs Sofia.

"Can Amy read to me tonight?" Sofia asks.

Amelia nods. "Sure kiddo, now go brush your teeth."

Sofia leans forward to hug Amelia before running off to get ready for bed.

"Sorry." Amelia says quietly. She's embarrassed by how quickly everything has turned domestic. It's a little unsettling, especially being called mom. But it also just feels…right somehow. Like it's meant to be. In the past, she would run from situations like this. It just proves to her how right this decision is- marrying Arizona. getting to be her wife and being a part of this family.

Arizona is smiling- that bright smile that Amelia loves; it makes her blue eyes sparkle and it takes Amelia's breath away. "It's okay. You don't need to be so cautious. She loves you."

Arizona places a soft kiss to Amelia's lips. "I love you _too_." She trails warm, wet kisses down the brunette's neck causing Amelia to gasp quietly. She bites back a moan as Arizona playfully nips and sucks at her earlobe. "I'll show you just how much I love you later tonight." The blonde whispers in her ear and Amelia shudders in delight.

"Okay." She agrees breathlessly. She could really get used to nights like this.

* * *

There's no church. There's no giant frilly white dresses. No string quartet. There's just a small gathering of close friends and family. There's simple vows, promises of love and security. Promises of a happy future and a happy family. The faces of their smiling friends and coworkers; their make-shift little hospital family. Afterwards, there's food and drinks and music at Meredith's house.

Meredith, Maggie, April, and Arizona stand around the island of the Grey house. They're camaraderie is only strengthened by the alcohol relaxing their lips and the familial atmosphere of the gathering.

"Now, Robbins is the kind of sister-in-law I asked for." Meredith jokes, gently elbowing Amelia. Her wine glass is half-empty and her cheeks are a little flush; it's nice seeing Meredith get to relax for a change. The women share a laugh. It's nice to be free of the stress of the hospital. To just be. To appreciate and spend time with friends and family without any drama for a change.

Maggie, ever the sentimental sister, has an arm around Amelia's shoulders and is teary-eyed. "I never thought I'd get to see you get married!" She exclaims.

"You all are such emotional drunks." Amelia quips, flashing a quick smile to her tipsy bride. Her wife. That thought blows her away. If you had asked her a year ago if she thought she'd be Arizona Robbins' wife, if Amelia could see herself raising a child with the perky peds surgeon, or even in a long lasting relationship with her- well, she'd had no idea the positive effect this beautiful, intelligent, kind and sweet woman would have on her life. Despite losing her brother and nearly losing herself, Amelia somehow managed to keep her life together- with the help of this amazing woman. Now, she can't imagine her life without Arizona in it.

Amelia shifts over to Arizona's side and gives her a quick kiss, sliding an arm around the blonde's waist and settling there comfortably. She glances down at the simple sterling-silver wedding band around Arizona's finger and smiles.

"Hey." Arizona is beaming at her and Amelia is certain she's never seen anything more beautiful.

"Hey yourself." Amelia replies, not caring that they're being ridiculously sappy. She's happy and for once in her life she finally feels like she deserves it.

"What?" Arizona asks, sobering a bit. "Why're you looking at me like that?"

Amelia just shakes her head and smiles. "I love you, Arizona Robbins."

"I love you too, Amelia Shepherd. Always."

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **I think this might be a perfect stopping point for this story. I'm either going to make a sequel or do a time skip to the beginning of season 14. Any thoughts on this would be appreciated :) Y'all are the best!**


End file.
